Getting to Know You
by nerdielady
Summary: Uhura's second year at StarFleet Academy. Thought I would honor those requests for a 'chaptered' story :-
1. Chapter 1 : The First Time Ever

**Spock**

He strode into the classroom, crossed to the AV console at the far side, inserted a data disk and pressed several keys. Turning, he moved to the exact center of the clear space at the front of the classroom and, hands clasped behind his back, turned to face the students. And came face-to-face with the most extraordinary pair of brown eyes that he had ever seen.

"Sorry I'm late, Commander, it won't happen again." The tall brown-skinned cadet with the long fall of dark hair seated herself in the chair at the center of the first row. Since most students did not care to sit there, he assumed that tomorrow would find her in the very back row; although since there were still seats available in the rear of the classroom, he was not sure why she had chosen to come clear to the front today.

"Punctuality is a trait you should cultivate, Cadet." He paused a moment, not sure what there was about this particular cadet that disturbed his balance. "The class syllabus has been downloaded to all students registered in this class. Reading assignments must be completed prior to each class in order to achieve comprehensive understanding of the course material. The prerequisites for this class are as follows... " As he named the courses that should have been completed prior to registration for this one, several students hastily collected their belongings and left the classroom.

"In addition, let me stress that each student in this class is expected to be proficient in both speaking and writing five Terran languages, including at least one with a non-Standard alphabet, and three off-planet languages." At this, several more students left the classroom. Surprisingly, the late cadet was not one of them. Normally, cadets who arrived late to class were the most ill-prepared.

Without moving from the spot in which he stood, he began to summarize the course. _Why did his eyes keep straying to that one cadet? _Deliberately, his eyes scanned over the classroom as he continued. Most of the students were taking notes, one was sleeping, and the cadet in the front row was sitting erect and staring straight at him. _Why was she not taking notes?_

He began to lose his train of thought. "Are there any questions about the course content?"

Several hands rose and he methodically called on students from left to right across the room. At some point before he got to her, that one cadet lowered her hand. After responding to all the other students, he focused his gaze on her. "I believe you indicated that you had a question, Cadet? Is there some reason you decided not to ask it?"

Sparkling eyes looked straight into his and her lips curved into a stunning smile. "I saw no reason to be redundant, Commander", she answered in very passable Vulcan. Impressive. Very few cadets arrived with _any_ knowledge of Vulcan.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement of her good judgment, he addressed the class again. "Before the next class meeting I expect each of you to go to the language lab and make a 10 minute recording speaking each of the languages which are your qualification for this class. Dismissed" Groans echoed across the room as the cadets assembled their belongings and filed out.

"Excuse me, Commander" That cadet again.

"Yes, Cadet ..." He let his voice trail off.

"Uhura, Sir. Is that ten minutes altogether or ten minutes in each language?"

Not a single other student had thought to ask that. There was intelligence behind those intriguing eyes. "Since eight languages are required, a total of ten minutes would mean only 1.25 minutes of each language, which is hardly sufficient to assess your proficiency."

"That's what I thought, Sir, but I felt I ought to obtain confirmation." With that, she turned and walked down the aisle towards the back exit from the classroom. She had very long, slender, muscular legs. _Why was he thinking about her legs?_

**Nyota**

She headed across campus towards her Advanced Phonology class, stepping quickly between groups of students milling about. As she tried to get past one group of students, she heard herself addressed.

"Hey, Uhura! Wait up, gorgeous!" Oh, no, it was that aggravating womanizer Jim Kirk again. She continued towards the Linguistics building as fast as she could. Suddenly her arm was grabbed from behind and she felt herself swinging around. Stumbling to keep her balance, all her books and papers and her PADD went flying.

"What the crap!" Fury on her face, she glared at the handsome young cadet gripping her arm. "Are you TRYING to make me fall down!"

"Hey, sorry, let me help you pick stuff up." He scrambled about, grabbing books and papers from under passing feet. "You really need to get a bag to carry all this stuff around in. Why do you carry so much, anyway?"

"Because I like to be prepared, unlike SOME people I know!" Her eyes flashed as she gathered her possessions up. "And I have a bag, but apparently my roommate borrowed it to use for her weekend getaway. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

His face flushed a bit. "Sorry." A cocky grin replaced the brief remorse. "Gracie, I'll bet that's it!"

"Will you grow up! I'm going to be late for class! Leave me alone!" She stormed off down the walkway, trying to calm down. He would make her late for the one class she had with that Vulcan instructor - the one instructor who would have absolutely no tolerance for excuses.

She arrived at the back entrance to the classroom at the same time as the instructor arrived at the front entrance and quickly walked down the aisle towards the empty seat in the center of the front row, arriving there just as the instructor turned to address the class. "Sorry I'm late, Commander, it won't happen again." She quickly sat down. _Gee, he was tall._

"Punctuality is a trait you should cultivate, Cadet." Inside she shriveled. Aw, crap, what a way to start out in a class where she had hoped to impress the instructor. Well, at least she had completed all the prerequisite courses with excellent marks. And she already knew more than three times the required number of languages. Since the syllabus was already downloaded to her PADD, there was no reason to take notes as the instructor continued to summarize what would be taught this semester. Besides, she had an excellent memory. _ His hair looks like black silk. Now WHY was she thinking about his hair? Back on target, Nyota._

At the call for questions, her hand shot up. But one of the other students asked the question on her mind and she lowered her hand. After answering all the other students, the instructor turned his gaze on her. _Well here was her chance!_

Quickly she went over the words she wanted in say. Yes, that must be right. She pronounced the Vulcan words carefully and precisely, trying not to put any inflection on the syllables. His eyebrow shot up. _Was that surprise? _What about that oft repeated statement that Vulcans had no emotion? And he had nodded briefly at her. What did _that_ mean?

She listened as he gave the assignment, waiting for someone to question it. Instead everyone just filed out. But that assignment was VERY ambiguous. She confirmed her suspicion as to what was intended, picked up her belongings and headed out of the classroom. _Those eyes were very dark and intent. When he talked to her he gave her his full attention. Those ears were certainly something. Wonder how sensitive they were. Geesh, Nyota, Focus!_


	2. Chapter 2 : Can't Take My Eyes Off

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Two : Can't take My Eyes Off of You**

**Spock**

He sat in his small office, really more a cubicle, in the Linguistics Lab and played back the recordings made by the students in this semester's Advanced Phonology course. Many barely lasted ten minutes, often containing totally unintelligible words in what the students obviously thought were languages they were fluent in. Pacing was off, tonation incorrect, syllable accent wrong, pronunciation often so far from correct that he had trouble even guessing what word or language was meant. Some of these students would not last even until mid-terms.

There were a number of students, however, who had successfully completed the assignment. A few were exceptional. He began to review the records of the students who seemed likely to complete the course successfully - there was no reason to waste time reviewing the others. He liked to form his own opinion before reading those of other instructors. As anticipated, all those whom he had chosen to review were majoring in xenolinguistics and tracking towards Communication Officer. Among these was the young female cadet with whom he had spoken at the end of the first class. Her marks were excellent, she stood near the top of her class. Scanning her record, he noted approvingly that she already was fluent in a good number of languages and was learning several more in independent study. Perhaps she would benefit from some additional conversational practice. This was something he had shared with other excellent students in the past.

Upon completion of his record scanning, he checked the display set into the side of his desk to note which students were currently in the lab. This time of evening, there were not usually many present. Only one tonight - Cadet Uhura. Perhaps now was the time to inquire whether she wished to practice conversing in the languages she was learning. He rose and strode towards the cubicle where she sat.

**Nyota**

Having finished all the labwork for the courses she was enrolled in, she accessed one of the self-study language courses she was currently working on and cued up the next lesson. Eyes unfocused, she began to repeat words and phrases, listening carefully to the recorded voice. It took her a while to realize that someone stood near her shoulder. Turning her head, she observed Commander Spock turning as if to leave. Quickly she tapped the 'Pause' on the cheek mike and called out to him. "Commander Spock, was there something you needed? I realize it's late, but I thought the lab was still open.." Her voice trailed off as he turned back to face her again.

"The lab is open for another hour. That was not what I intended to discuss with you, but I hesitate to disturb you when you are so engrossed in your work." He paused. _Had it been this difficult to make the same offer to other students?_ He thought not. "In reviewing your records I noticed that you are proceeding with several self-study language courses that are not currently taught at the Academy. In the past when I have had students this interested in obscure languages I have offered to assist them in conversational practice. If you are interested in this, I am willing and have available time on Thursday evening or Tuesday afternoon."

_Well, that was unexpected. _ She considered. Conversational practice in some of these languages would certainly be hard to come by. "Thank you so much, Commander, that would be a great help. I am free Tuesday afternoon after 1400 and also on Thursday evening. Whatever time you can give me would be much appreciated."

"I will expect you in my office at 1400 next Tuesday then, Cadet." Nodding slightly, he turned and strode out of the lab.

_He's JUST a bit strange. But then, he's Vulcan. _ Nyota tapped the control on her cheek mike and resumed her study. After completing the current lesson, she packed up her belongings and headed for the dorm.

***

It was Friday afternoon and Nyota sat in the almost deserted Library. Even though it was the first week of class, she was fully back to her normal schedule, spending most of the day on Friday in the library studying. She had reserved the same carrell she had used the previous year, and had it stacked with reference books, several of which lay open on the surface about her. She had already chosen the topic for her first research paper and was well underway with the research. She had soft music playing on her earbud while she worked, one foot absently tapping out the rhythm as she read.

Spock walked swiftly down the aisle in the alien language section of the library, aiming for one particular shelf. He was almost there when he spied that tall, slender, brown-skinned cadet with the long fall of dark hair seated at a study carrell. She had books spread out all around her and seemed totally absorbed in whatever she was researching. One foot tapped quietly on the floor in some complicated rhythm. He realized that he had stopped walking. _What was there about this cadet that continued to catch his attention? She seemed to be particularly focused on her goals, which was certainly commendable. _He continued on to the shelf where he anticipated the book he required would be located, only to discover that it was missing. Since it was a reference-only book, no student could have checked it out. Perhaps Cadet Uhura had it in that pile in her carrell.

Without stopping to analyze his actions, he approached her carrell. He stood there for a moment behind her trying to figure out how to get her attention. With that earbud playing, she probably had not heard him approach. As though somehow sensing his nearness, her head turned and she gave a slight start. "Commander Spock! Sorry, I didn't realize you were there." _Wonder what he wants. That is one great bod. _Unaware of what she was doing, her tongue tip slid across her lower lip.

Spock watched that pink tongue tip in fascination. Suddenly realizing that he had not replied to her question, he remembered the reason for approaching her. "I require a specific reference book for some class preparation for Monday and it is not on the shelf. I wonder whether you might have it here?" Even to himself, that sounded stilted.

"Which book is it? I do have several here, don't I? I have a tendency to let them pile up until I'm ready to leave. Sorry." _Geesh, Nyota, could you sound any sillier?_

The Commander quickly looked through the books spread out around her, located the one he needed and promised to return it as soon as he had obtained the necessary information. Turning about, he swiftly left for another part of the library. Nyota watched him walk away, once again admiring his tall, muscular body. Sighing softly, she returned to her work.


	3. Chapter 3 : I'd Like to Get to Know You

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Three : I'd Like to Get to Know You**

**Spock**

**Tuesday, 1345**

For some reason he was having difficulty concentrating on the assignment he was grading. He was not hungry or thirsty, the room was comfortably warm, the window opacity was optimum, his chair was the correct distance from his desk surface, there was no logical reason for his _uneasiness_. He put it firmly out of mind and continued with the paper, finally realizing that he had read the same poorly written paragraph three times and had no idea what it said. With a barely suppressed sigh, he laid it aside. Steepling his hands before him on the desk, he unfocused his gaze and attempted to calm himself. Calm did not come. He arose from the desk and turned to the window. Perhaps there was too much sun, he would adjust the window controls. As his hand approached the controls, he heard footsteps outside his office.

"Commander, I know I'm a bit early, I can just come back in a few minutes if it's inconvenient." Her musical voice completely stilled the restlessness. _Odd._ He turned back towards his desk. "Please be seated, Cadet. It is not inconvenient."

She seated herself in the chair on the other side of his desk, carefully setting a small carry-cup down in front of her. Scented steam rose from the side slit. "I hope you don't mind that I brought my tea with me. Sometimes talking makes my throat dry - and some of the sounds in the languages I'm studying are difficult to pronounce with a dry throat." There was that stunning smile again - _why did it affect him so?_

"I do not believe that I recognize the scent of that blend, Cadet. Might I enquire as to the name?"

"Oh, this - I brought it from home with me. My mother likes to make her own tea mixes. She adds spices, herbs, and dried flowers from her garden." She tilted her head slightly, pondering. "I haven't drunk out of it yet, Commander. If you have a cup handy, I could pour out a little for you."

Without conscious volition, his hand reached for his tea mug in it's accustomed place on his desk and set it before her. Slowly, being careful not to touch the rim of the cup, she removed the cover and tilted her cup over his, pouring a small amount of the fragrant tea into his cup. Putting the cover back on, she took a small sip and smiled at him over the top of her cup. Slowly he brought his cup to his face and inhaled. Very spicy. He let a small amount of the hot liquid flow over his tongue, savoring the flavors produced on different parts of his tongue. A very enticing blend. Another small sip and flavors bloomed in the back of his mouth. Excellent. "This is quite good, Cadet. Please convey my compliments to your mother."

"I could bring you a small container of the dried leaves, Commander. Mother will be glad to send me more." Another smile. _ There was something about those smiles._

"If it would not be too much trouble, Cadet, I would be most grateful. This reminds me of the teas my mother makes." _Now why had he shared that? _"Perhaps we can begin our discussion now?" he switched from Standard to the language he had observed her studying in the lab the previous week.

**Nyota**

**Tuesday, 1330**

She took her hair down and brushed it again, put it back up. That was the third time. It looked fine, she couldn't understand why she wasn't satisfied. With one finger, she glossed her lips quickly, pressing them together and then looking at herself in the mirror. Over her shoulder she heard Gaila laughing at her, "Girl, you look like you're getting ready for a date and not a tutoring session."

Somehow it felt that way. That was just too silly. _Get a grip, girl._ The mini-replicator bleeped that her boiling water ready. Quickly she poured it over the tea leaves measured out in her steeper and set the timer. While the tea steeped, she gathered up the other items she meant to take with her. When the timer beeped, she lifted the basket of leaves, let them drain a moment, and then poured the tea into her carry-cup. Pressing the lid on firmly, she gathered up her bag and left the dorm, setting out across campus to the Linguistics building.

She was going to be really early. After all that fussing and stress, she still managed to get here too soon. She hoped he didn't have another cadet in his office, that would be embarrassing. As she approached his office, she saw him rise from his desk and move towards the window. "Commander, I know I'm a bit early, I can just come back in a few minutes if it's inconvenient." He turned towards her. _ Was that an expression on his face? Surely not._

She sat down in the chair placed for cadets and set her carry-cup on the table. This last tea blend Mama had made was really nice and she was looking forward to soothing sips as she struggled to force her lips, tongue, and throat to pronounce the awkward sounds of the language she was currently learning. Without pausing to think that what she was doing might be construed as improper behavior towards a superior officer, she was quick to offer him a taste when he commented on the scent of the spicy tea.

Sitting quietly, enjoying her tea, she watched his face as he tried it. Small hints of expressions flitted across his face as he savored the flavor. _You just have to watch really closely_, she realized. A little quirk at the corner of his mouth, a slight lift of his eyebrow, a shift in the muscles around his eyes. Really quite expressive if you looked. So much for Vulcan unemotionalism. She was really a bit disappointed when he set the tea down and began the discussion.

_____________________

I had a bit of difficulty finishing this chapter. Other chapters wanted to write themselves instead. It's best to write what comes naturally, when it comes. So now I have parts of other chapters :-)


	4. Chapter 4 : It Was Just My Imagination

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Four : It Was Just My Imagination**

**Spock**

**0600**

September in San Francisco was warm enough this year that he could run in a tee-shirt and shorts, unlike later in the year when sweat pants and a hooded jacket would be required. He jogged towards the track, idly contemplating his day. After his normal 10 km run, he would return, as usual, to his quarters for a shower and breakfast. Then office hours and a stint in the linguists lab assisting students. After lunch he would be participating in the annual combat training assessment for second year students. That would take all afternoon. And, unfortunately, most of that would be spent standing idle. He would use that time to prepare the enhancements to the Kobayashi Maru simulation.

Reaching the track, he increased his speed. He would run the first two km at average speed, increase to top speed for four km and then reduce his speed slowly over the final four km until he was running at average speed again. As he rounded the first curve at the end of the track, he noticed another runner ahead at the far end, in his lane. He was not used to finding another runner in the inside lane at this hour of the morning. As he was the fastest runner currently at the Academy, the other runner should, by all rights, move over. He sped on down the lane, overtaking the other runner swiftly. If that person did not move soon, he would have to swerve over himself. He suppressed the feeling of aggravation that he felt at this and prepared to change his direction. Just as he decided he would have to move to the next lane, the runner ahead of him moved over. As he sped past, he caught a panted apology.

"Sorry, sir, didn't realize that it was you or I would have moved over sooner."

He knew that voice. He had not expected to hear it here. _Interesting. _He continued with his run, passing the cadet eight times. For a human, she moved very swiftly. On his next pass, the track was empty before him. For some undefinable reason, he felt that something was missing.

**1300**

As the gymnasium filled with cadets, Spock and the other three instructors stood and waited for the head of the combat training department to give his normal spiel. Each cadet was to be assessed on his or her level of hand-to-hand combat ability. There was always a wide variety - some cadets arrived at the Academy already proficient in one or more methods of hand-to-hand combat, while some were barely able to keep from stumbling over their own feet. The first year cadets got a lot of physical conditioning - speed and endurance training, obstacle courses, various fitness disciplines. Then in the second year they started hand-to-hand combat training. The current head of the department had worked out an interesting method of determining where to place the cadets in the training program. Each cadet would be individually assessed by up to four different combat masters, in increasing difficulty. Those failing the first test would go into remedial training. Those failing the second test would go into the normal training program. Those failing the third test would go into the advanced program. Those failing the fourth test would go into a very small group of cadets given individual training in forms not normally taught at the Academy. No one ever passed the fourth test, which was the one he gave.

As the assessments began, Spock moved to his assigned position at the far end of the gym. Standing perfectly still, his hands clasped behind his back, he observed the cadet on the first mat. _That one is going to remedial training._ His attention shifted to the group waiting to be called to see whether there were any cadets that looked likely to make it as far as his position. There, towards the tail end of the group, stood the tall, slender cadet with whom he had shared the track this morning. Odd how she always seemed to turn up wherever he was. It would be interesting to observe her combat abilities. Unfortunately, with humans, those cadets most capable in the classroom often turned out to be the least capable physically. On Vulcan, an exceptional student was expected to be exceptional in all areas.

As the afternoon progressed, Spock stood in his position and mentally reviewed the programming changes he would make to the most feared simulation at the Academy. Although the staff in the Simulation Lab insisted that the scenario was perfectly acceptable as it was, he was not entirely satisfied. There were some adjustments he wanted to make. Only three cadets made it to his mat, and none of them lasted more than a few seconds. He had plenty of time for his planning.

Eventually it was Cadet Uhura's turn on the mats. The first instructor assessed students on the basis of normal fighting - mostly boxing. Since Cadet Uhura was a slender woman, Spock's assumption was that she would be knocked to the floor almost immediately. To his surprise, she danced out of the way of the punches thrown in her direction and managed to land a perfect right cross on the instructor's chin, sending him down to the mat. He immediately passed her on to the second instructor. This one used mostly judo techniques in his assessment, as this was the method most easily taught to the majority of cadets - and the most widely known by those arriving with some prior knowledge of hand-to-hand combat methods. In short order, this instructor went flying across the mat to land on his back with a loud thud. _Interesting_. The third instructor relied on a variety of hand-to-hand combat disciplines, intending to confuse the students by switching from one to another without warning. He was also more willing to actually hurt the students in an attempt to assess their abilities. It took her five minutes to pin him to the mat. _Fascinating_.

Spock realized with a start that the cadet was bowing before him, ready to being her final assessment. "Take a moment to catch your breath, Cadet. I do wish this assessment to be completely fair." Although, since he was the only master of suus mahna currently at the academy, there was really no fairness to it.

She stood quietly, chest heaving, and calmed herself. He watched as her breathing evened out and her tenseness changed to supple readiness. _Excellent control._ He was impressed with this cadet. He quickly reviewed the moves he had seen her use - deciding on tactics. Giving no notice that he was beginning the assessment, he dropped swiftly to the ground and swept one leg out to catch her at the ankles. She leapt into the air, changing direction as she did so, so that she came down on the far side of his leg, knees bent, arms crooked in front of her, eyes glued to him. She hissed at him "fair?"

Her speed was unexpected, even given the pace of her running this morning. Another change of tactic, then. He circled around, watching her turn in place to keep him centered in her gaze. Suddenly, he reversed his direction, lashing out at her, intending to pull his punch at the last minute to avoid injuring her. But she was not in the position he expected her to be in. She had backed up a full pace, swiftly, and ducked down below the level of his fist. _Incredible_. He began to consider the possibility of assuming responsibility for her training himself, even though he had never taken on a one-on-one training responsibility before. She was making no attempt to attack, which had been the fault of the other three cadets who had made it this far. She was only attempting to dodge him and avoid being tagged. Several more feints had the same equally surprising results. His eyes were focused solely on her as they slowly, cautiously circled each other. He was unaware that all other activity in the gym had ceased, as all eyes followed the unexpected sight of Commander Spock unable to dispatch a cadet in seconds. To his utter astonishment, he heard the shrill whistle of the head of the combat training department. "Test over. Cadet Uhura has passed."

**Uhura**

**0600**

Her arm groped out from under the covers, trying to find the shut-off button on the stupid alarm. Why couldn't she just use the computer to wake her up like everyone else? Gaila would be furious with her. Sitting up, she stretched and rubbed her eyes. It was going to be nice out on the track this morning, while it was still relatively warm here in northern California. She dreaded the winter cold. Quickly she dressed in running clothes, made a fast pit-stop, and was out the door, jogging off to the track. Five km should be enough this morning, she had physical conditioning this afternoon. She would swim tomorrow after running.

Reaching the track, she jogged over to her normal inside lane and stepped up the pace. She was half-way through her run when she heard someone coming up behind her - fast. It suddenly occurred to her that there was only one person at the Academy who would be coming up behind her that fast and swerved to the next lane just in the nick of time. "Sorry, sir, didn't realize that it was you or I would have moved over sooner."

She watched the rapidly receding form before her. _He was as graceful as a panther, even running._ He passed her several times as she continued with her run, looping around the track at a much faster pace than her own. She almost hated to complete her run and lose the sight of that muscular form. _Wonder if he runs at this time every morning?_

**1300**

She filed into the gym along with the other cadets assigned to this physical conditioning session. Dressed in the standard Academy physical training uniform of brief shorts and tanks, they milled about waiting to see what sort of combat training they would receive today. The head of the department blew his whistle to get their attention. Oh, great, assessments. Why was the first week of every semester spent in assessments? Most of her afternoon would be spent just standing around and waiting for her turn.

She watched the other students as they fell to the instructors' assaults, trying to assess the techniques the instructors were using. Almost one-fourth of the students didn't make it past the first mat. If they KNEW they were coming to StarFleet Academy, why on earth had they not started studying _some_ form of martial arts before arriving here? Or at least before the second year started? Some people were just so stupid. Okay, the first instructor was mostly boxing. No problem there. She had started that in grade school. The second instructor was clearly using judo and she already had her black belt in that, so that was good. The third instructor was using a mish-mash of techniques - he would be much more difficult. The fourth instructor was at the far end of the gym and so far no one had gotten that far. She squinted to focus on him and realized with a start that it was Commander Spock. _No one was going to get past HIM!_ That wasn't a fair match by any means. She began to consider ways and means. If he used suus mahna moves she would be lost, she had never even been able to find good vids to watch. She would have no idea how to counter, or even anticipate what he was going to do.

As the afternoon passed, only a few students made it to his mat. She watched each one make the incredible decision to attack. _Are you people totally stupid?_ Of course an attack was not going to work. The only possibility was to try to avoid him - and he was SO fast. She turned back to watch the third instructor, trying to determine patterns in his attacks. There was no use contemplating how to survive Commander Spock if she didn't even make it that far.

Finally her turn came. Bobbing and weaving around the instructor, avoiding punches, she saw an opportunity and took it. With satisfaction, she saw the instructor hit the mat. On to the second instructor's mat. This one didn't take much longer. As anticipated, the third instructor was much harder. By the time she had him pinned, she was sweaty and panting.

With barely suppressed glee she made her way to the final mat and bowed before the tall Vulcan. "Take a moment to catch your breath, Cadet. I do wish this assessment to be completely fair."

_Oh, that was nice. _She centered herself, calming her breathing and relaxing her muscles, getting ready for the last go-round. Hopefully, she would not disgrace herself completely. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a brief twitch of the muscle at the corner of Commander Spock's left eye. Instantly she launched herself into the air, barely avoiding the long leg that swept out to catch her. "Fair?" she hissed at him, unbelieving. Her eyes narrowed, glaring at him as she crouched ready to spring in any direction that seemed likely to take her out of his reach. She kept her eyes glued on him, watching for any possible clue as to what he would do next. Without attempting to explain why, she took a step backwards and ducked, narrowly missing a long arm coming swiftly towards her. _He was SO fast. _She circled around, pacing herself, going slowly and wasting no motion or energy. _How long did this thing last, anyway? _

She was slowing up, running out of steam, when she heard the shrill whistle marking the end of the assessment. She had actually done it! Beaming with pride, she turned towards the other instructors and realized that the entire group of students was yelling and clapping. She found herself hoisted onto the shoulders of two fellow students and paraded around the gym to the whoops and gleeful shouts of her friends. They came to a halt and deposited her in front of the obviously astonished and broadly grinning head of the combat training department. "Well, Cadet Uhura, I guess I have a new student."

So excited was she that she did not even notice the tall Vulcan standing quietly at the far end of gym, watching.


	5. Chapter 5 : You Were On My Mind

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Five : You Were on My Mind**

**Uhura**

**Tuesday, 1345**

She was a little apprehensive. Surely Commander Spock would not harbor a grudge, it wasn't logical. After all, the purpose of the assessments was to place the students properly and it should be at least _possible_ for a student to complete that last portion of the assessment. Even though it had never happened before. Still...

She wished there had been another class meeting between then and now. Something to help her gauge his possible reaction. Oh well, she would just go on being herself and that would have to be good enough. She took a deep breath, calming herself. She was _so_ stoked about being a private student - and to the head of combat training, himself, no less! It was such an honor. She would work very hard, train very hard, to show how grateful she was for the special attention.

She was about to leave the dorm room when the message chime sounded. "Message for Cadet Uhura."

"Play message."

The face of her advisor appeared on the screen. "Cadet Uhura, you have been assigned to Away Team Simulation 36. Please report to the Simulation Lab Transport Deck at 0800 Friday morning. Wear your coveralls, but bring no equipment with you. All training materials will be provided. Good luck." The message ended.

Her first _real_ simulation! She'd been in plenty of in-lab simulations already, but this one would be live! The team of cadets would be transported somewhere on Earth with an assignment to perform and 48 hours to complete it. There was no way for her to know where they would go or what their assignment would be, or even who her other team members would be, until Friday morning, so there was no way she could prepare, other than to continue her normal studies. But this was so _exciting_!

Literally bouncing, she exited her dorm and headed for the Linguistics building.

**Spock**

**Tuesday, 1345**

He sat at his desk, grading papers. The unending papers. This had to be the absolutely worst part of teaching. Perhaps next year he would accept the department's offer of an aide. Help with these abysmal papers would actually offset the discomfort of having to share his office space.

Absently, he noted the time. Cadet Uhura would be here in 15 minutes for conversational practice. That was certainly more enjoyable than grading papers. _Now that was a highly illogical thought. Both were components of his teaching position, not activities pursued for 'enjoyment'._ His mind drifted back to the previous afternoon and his surprise at the cadet's physical abilities. She had obviously spent many hours in training. Another aspect of her competency and preparation for her chosen career path. If he had her training in hand, he might even offer to teach her suus mahna... But he did not, so there was no point in pursuing that line of thought. He had no idea why he was disappointed that he would not be the one to oversee her training. Disappointment was _highly_ illogical.

He continued with the tedium of grading papers until he heard the cadet's footsteps in the hall. He was somehow sure those those particular footsteps belonged to that specific cadet. Swiftly and efficiently, he stacked the papers he had been working on into a compact pile on the side of his desk and reached into his desk drawer for the item he intended to discuss during this afternoon's conversational practice.

**Uhura**

**Tuesday, 1400**

She swept into the Commander's office still feeling high with anticipation for the coming assessment. Crossing quickly to the chair in front of the desk, she seated herself. Commander Spock sat still on the opposite side of the desk, elbows resting on the desk, hands steepled before him, head cocked slightly to one side. His eyes rose from the object on the desk before him and locked onto hers. Something about that direct gaze was very disconcerting. It made her slightly nervous. She licked her lips and dropped her eyes, focusing on the small carved object he had placed on the desk. It was quite unusual, apparently carved from some hard substance, possibly a stone of some sort. She tilted her head to change the way the light reflected from the curved surfaces. She reached out and then hesitated.

"You may touch it, Cadet. It is not breakable."

The words were in that barely pronounceable language she was trying desperately to learn. So this was part of their practice session, then. With one finger, she tentatively stroked the surface. It was curiously warm. With deliberate care she formed the words. "It feels warm."

"What else?"

"Slick. I can feel..." She searched her memory for the correct word. "...ridges. It appears to have been carved. What is it?"

"What does it appear to be?"

A guessing game? How was she supposed to reply to that? She slowly turned the object about with gentle pressure of her finger. Was that a face? With great care, she picked the object up and turned it over. There on the bottom were what appeared to be words in some alphabet she had never seen before. "I think this could be a name. Is this the equivalent of a holo?"

"Please detail how you formed this opinion. The ability to derive information from cultural objects is an important adjunct to your language studies."

She wished there was at least _some_ inflection in his voice to give her a hint at what he was thinking. Trying to be logical and still converse in this difficult language was taxing, to say the least. She carefully considered what she needed to say and continued with the conversation. It was quite surprising when she heard the class-change bells ringing and realized that they had been conversing for two hours. "Oh, my, I didn't realize how late it was getting! I hope I haven't kept you from your work."

"On the contrary, Cadet, this _is_ my work." There was a slight emphasis there, she had definitely heard it. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to be considered _work_.

"Well, I need to get to the library. I have to get all of next week's homework finished before Friday morning. I need to get it all done before I leave." She arose from her chair, preparing to go.

"Are you going somewhere, Cadet?" Was there interest in that level voice? Hard to say.

"I just got my assignment to an Away Team Simulation for this Friday, right before I came here. I'm so excited!" Her voice bubbled with it.

"I am sure you will do well, Cadet. You seem to be extremely well prepared in all facets of your education."

Wow, that was definitely a compliment. "Thanks so much, Commander. See you in class Monday." With that she was out the door and off.

****

**Friday, 0800**

She stood at attention on one of the disks on the transporter deck, the other three members of her team on other disks, their equipment pod on the fifth. Lieutenant Jones stood before them, giving them last minute instructions.

"You will be transported to a selected location. Once there, you are to erect your shelter and set up the provided equipment. Your mission is to map the surrounding territory in a 5 km circle, with your shelter as the center point. You will assess all plant and animal life in the mapped area, noting the environment in which each is found. You will pack up all samples and equipment and be ready to be beamed back in exactly 48 hours. Is this clear, Cadets?"

A chorus of affirmations rang out.

"Remember that the communicators that you have been provided have a very limited range and are tuned only to one another. They are for use for this type of assignment only and cannot be used to communicate with headquarters. In an emergency, your Communications Officer has a special communicator. It is to be used ONLY in an emergency. Is this clear?"

Again, affirmations rang out in the small space.

"Very well, then, good luck, Cadets. Energize."

For the very first time the cadets felt the tingling of the transporter moving them through space. The small transporter deck was almost instantly replaced with a surface of red sand and blast-furnace heat that was several inches lower than expected. They all stumbled at the rough landing. She looked around. Where the hell _where_ they? This was certainly not what she had expected. Overhead the sun blazed down, white hot. The only thing she could see in any direction was red sand, towering dunes. The others were equally disconcerted, staring around in shock. In dismay, she recognized the only place they could possibly be - ar Rub' al-Khali - the Empty Quarter - the most inhospitable place on the entire planet. They needed to get that shelter up NOW!

"Hey, don't just stand there looking around! We need to get that shelter assembled NOW or we're all going to be burnt to a crisp." With controlled swiftness, she turned to the equipment pod, pressed the opening catch and started pulling equipment out. The others reacted to her lead quickly, joining her in assembling the shelter and connecting the power supply.

"Get all that equipment inside. We can unpack it there after we get the environmental controls working." One of the cadets, a small blonde girl, was already dangerously red. Thank goodness, Leonard McCoy was the assigned medic on this team. He would take care of her as soon as they were all inside.

Quickly the equipment was carried into the shelter and set against the walls. The cadet engineer, who was the nominal team lead, connected the environmental control panel to the power supply and quickly set it for maximum cooling. A small flow of cool air began to circulate through the shelter. The cadets heaved a sigh of relief. Leonard McCoy turned to the sunburned cadet and began to read her bio-signs. Nyota sat on floor and began to consider what they should do. Why on Earth had they been sent _here_?

**StarFleet Academy Transportation Center**

**Friday, 0815**

As the swirling aftereffects of transportation were fading from the transporter deck, there was a loud CRACK and smoke and flames poured out of the console. A horrified transporter operator immediately grabbed the wall-mounted fire extinguisher and began spraying the console. An equally horrified Lieutenant smacked the communications controls and yelled "Emergency in transporter deck 4! Emergency! Fire!" From several areas of the surrounding building, teams hurried towards the scene.

With efficiency, they quickly got the fire out and stood looking about in astonishment. The controls were completely fused. What had happened to the cadets?

Lieutenant Jones stumbled to the communications console and requested verification that the cadets had arrived at the pre-determined point. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Everyone looked about stunned. Where had they gone? Or were they truly GONE?

They needed a computer expert_ fast_. And Lieutenant Jones knew just who to call.

**Spock**

**Friday, 0845**

He sat at the desk in his office, once again grading those unending papers. When the message chime rang out, it was a welcome diversion. "Spock here."

"Commander Spock, sir, we need your help." The face on the screen was extremely agitated. Behind him was a scene of confusion, smoke hazy in the air. He seemed to be in the transportation center. "There's been some kind of accident, sir, and a fire, and .... "

"Please, Lieutenant, more precision and less agitation. Present the facts in a logical manner."

"Sir, it's very hard to be logical when four cadets are lost and the transporter that sent them off is fused." The lieutenant struggled for composure.

Shocked, Spock stared at the scene before him. Friday. 0800. Cadets. Uhura. Transporter malfunction. "Fused?"

"Yes, sir. They were just disappearing, and there was a.., an ,,, explosion, I guess. Fire, anyway. We got it out, but the console is just ... Melted. And the cadets did not arrive at the preset destination. We already checked that. We don't know where they are and we don't know how to find them without being able to access the transporter memory to get the coordinates." The young Lieutenant wound down and stood there in misery.

She was ... Lost. Shock. Terror. _Most illogical._ He must do his utmost to find and rescue these cadets. StarFleet needed all its cadets. "I will need your top technician team there immediately to assist me. In addition, I will need the following equipment from the computer lab." As he rapidly listed equipment, he began to pull other items from various drawers about his office. "I will be there in 5.6 minutes."

**Uhura**

**Friday, 1600**

**Ar Rub' al-Khali**

"No, we CAN'T go outside yet. You have to wait until the sun goes down. Then it gets cool enough that we can go out and perform our mapping assignment. And DO NOT drink any more water! We barely have enough to last. Suck on one of those nutrient tablets."

"Those thing taste terrible!" Cadet Timkins, the engineering specialist, was being difficult again. "Why did they send us to _this_ place, anyway! I thought these first simulations were supposed to be relatively easy, for pete's sake."

"Well, at least YOU aren't sunburned!" Cadet Ellery blazed back. Tempers were running high, increased by the heat, the close quarters, and the unexpected situation.

"Everybody just shut up! You're supposed to be resting! We have to work most of the night to get our assignment finished. Remember you get a GRADE on this!" she turned her back to the others and tried to calm down. This was NOT the way she had anticipated that this experience would play out.

*****

When the sun finally set, they left the shelter, carefully sealed with the controls still set to maximum cooling, and began to map out the area. Sliding on the dunes, their equipment was soon full of sand. When she realized that the limited communicators that they were using to keep in touch were no longer functioning correctly, she immediately contacted the others and ordered them back to the shelter. There was some panic as the others realized that they could easily become lost in the endless dunes, but in a short time they were all reunited at the shelter. With a growing sense of unease, she wondered how they were supposed to complete the assignment with non-functional equipment.

**Spock**

**Friday, 2000**

**StarFleet Academy Transportation Center**

He lay on his back, his head and shoulders under the fused console, gently teasing melted plastics away from the electronic components. When a last string parted until his probe, the unit finally fell into his hand. Cradling it carefully, he slid out from under the mass of melted plastics and metal. Now to try to read it.

Swiftly crossing the room to the equipment brought from the computer labs, he mounted the retrieved unit and began running diagnostics. The technicians assisting him made power connections to displays, brushed loose particles of plastic carefully off the unit before him, slid more insulating pads around it, and waited for something to happen. Exactly nothing happened. With great difficulty, he suppressed an exasperated sigh. Nothing was going to be easy tonight. He began to test each of the connectors. At least one would need to be replaced with great care.

****

He held out his hand without looking, requesting yet another micro-component. Someone placed the necessary item in his hand and with excruciating exactitude he replaced the malfunctioning unit with the new one. Straightening slightly, once again he applied power to the salvaged unit. This time it worked. _Finally_. Now began the difficult chore of extracting data from the damaged core. And more time passed without any idea of where those missing cadets might be and what dangers they might be facing. He must concentrate and work carefully, logically, methodically, unemotionally. He must.

**Uhura**

**Saturday, 0200**

**Ar Rub' al-Khali**

It was exasperating, trying to keep the entire group together and focused. But they had almost finished. Now they were heading back towards the shelter, following the scuffed footprints they had left in the sand. Footprints that seemed to be filling in. She looked about alarmed. The stars were disappearing behind them. With fear, she realized that there was a breeze.

"Hey, a breeze! Nice." They didn't realize the danger!

"RUN! Back to the shelter - now, fast!" She urged them on.

"Why? Hey, it's just beginning to get nice and you want us to run? Can't we just walk back?" McCoy groused beside her.

"Sandstorm coming! That's what the breeze is! RUN!" She finally got across to them. They all pelted rapidly back towards the now visible shelter, desperate to make it back before the wall of advancing sand hit them. Shaking hands unsealed the entrance and they all piled inside, resealing the opening as the wind picked up rapidly. They sat in a huddled mass in the center of the shelter, hearing the sand hit the walls around them.

"What the heck is that? It sounds like stampede out there!"

"Shamal. Biggest sandstorm you ever heard of. Can strip the meat off a carcass in nothing flat." Surprisingly that was Leonard McCoy. "They actually use those winds to strip skeletons for medical students. We _definitely_ do not want to be outside in that. This trip is over, kiddos. Uhura, it's time for that working communicator."

Acknowledging that he was right, she pulled the one fully working communicator out and attempted to hail StarFleet. Unfortunately, it did not work. In disbelief, she turned in over and watched the sand falling on the floor. With stricken eyes, she looked at the other cadets. They would just have to wait to be retrieved. Hopefully, the shelter walls would hold up.

**Spock**

**Saturday, 0500**

**StarFleet Academy Transportation Center**

After a few final adjustments, once more he applied power to the salvaged unit. This time, he achieved core memory access. With a deep sigh of relief, he extracted the last set of coordinates from the unit. _That could not possibly be right, they would not have sent students __**there**__. _He punched the coordinates into the replacement console beside him for confirmation. In disbelief, he lifted his eyes to the stunned technicians surrounding him.

"Sir, we didn't send them there! We DIDN'T."

"I'm sure that was not your intent, however, that _is_ where they went. Not a very hospitable area."

He turned to the cadet advisor standing nearby. "We need surveys of area immediately. A team will need to be assembled to retrieve them. We will need medical personnel and transport as soon as it can be assembled."

"Already assembled and waiting, Commander. We just needed to know where to go." Punching buttons on the control unit in his hands, he projected images onto the wall screen. "Here's the weather at that set of coordinates."

All eyes watched in dismay and apprehension as the screen filled with blowing sand. "Oh, my God! A sandstorm!" burst from the lips of someone in the room.

With heavy heart, he straightened completely. "We shall have to wait until it is over. Shuttles cannot fly in that, and the transporter will not work, either."

*****

While they waited, watching the storm blow on, he assembled equipment. He buckled the belt about his waist, adding a tricorder and communicator to it. He was ready. The transporter was repaired and had been checked out while he was working on the fused equipment. He keyed in the coordinates. With his eye on the screen, he waited for the storm to abate.

After an eternity, the winds began to die down. Swiftly, he set the auto controls. Before anyone realized what he meant to do, he crossed the room, stepped onto the transporter pad, and beamed out.

Materializing before the shelter, he was extremely relieved to see that it had retained its structural integrity. He reached for the seam and unsealed the opening, ducking inside quickly. Four cadets lay on the floor, unmoving. NO! After the hours he had spent retrieving the necessary data, he _could_ not have arrived too late! Swiftly he knelt beside her and touched her face. Warmth. Breath. Life. Extreme relief.

Big brown eyes opened in confusion. "Commander Spock? What are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6 : Here, There, & Everywhere

Author's note: Sorry for the little cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. It just felt like a good place to end.

____________________

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Six : Here, There, and Everywhere**

**Spock**

He froze in confusion. _Had he actually just touched the cadet's face? Highly illogical._ He looked around at the other cadets, awake now and sitting up, looking at him with curiosity on their faces. "Is anyone harmed?" He thought that male cadet was in the medical group.

"Well, Cadet Ellery has a bad sunburn and for some idiotic reason that wasn't any sunscreen in the med kit. And we all have some minor skin abrasions from sliding around in the damn sand, but other than that we're fine. But I sure would like to give a piece of my mind to whatever total jerk decided to send a bunch of cadets out HERE!" McCoy's voice rose as his tirade continued.

Spock stopped him with an upraised hand. "You were not supposed to come here. There was a transporter malfunction which resulted in your being deposited in an unknown location. The controls in question caught fire and were not accessible to ascertain where you had been deposited. We have been working continuously since yesterday morning trying to find out where you were. And then we had to wait until the storm had passed." He stopped as the incredulous looks on the faces of the cadets finally registered.

"We weren't supposed to be_ here_? No one knew where we really were? We could have** died** here!" Now that the danger was past, the blonde cadet broke down and sobbed.

Spock was extremely uncomfortable. He had no idea how to deal with the hysterical cadet. Fortunately, at that moment there was the unmistakable sound of a shuttlecraft landing outside. He rose from his crouched position on the floor of the shelter and opened the entrance curtain to allow the rescue team access. In moments, the stunned cadets were ushered aboard the shuttle, while the team that had arrived packed up their equipment. Spock stood hesitantly near the shuttle door not sure what he should do next.

"Get aboard, commander, we're all loaded and ready to leave." The pilot pushed past him to seat himself at the controls.

Realizing that he was holding up the rescue effort, Spock swung into the crowded shuttle and took the only remaining seat, pulling the door closed behind him. He buckled himself up as the entrance sealed and the liftoff checkout started. As the shuttle rose into the air, a slender brown hand rested lightly on his arm, carefully positioned on his uniform sleeve.

"Thank you so much for finding us. We didn't even realize that we were lost. A transporter malfunction does explain why we fell several centimeters when we arrived." Her voice was low enough that it was unlikely that the other occupants of the shuttle had heard over all the other noise and conversation going on. "How _did_ you find us?"

He turned his head slightly so that he could see her face looking up at him. _Too close_. He clenched his jaw and strove to center himself. Her eyes looked into his, inquiring. "ah, we, uh, we had to free the electronic components from the melted plastics of the housing. Without damaging them. It was exacting work which took several hours." Ten point six hours of laying on his back with his face in the acrid odor of burnt hydrocarbons and his arms reaching above him slowly and patiently chipping away at the layers of melted plastic.

"But didn't the heat and plastic melted on the electronics damage them?"

"Indeed. There were an additional several hours of repair work necessary to enable extraction of the necessary data." Hours when he had forced himself to work slowly and methodically while inside something urged him to rage and scream and pound something into a pulp. _Most illogical behavior._

"And then you finally got the coordinates and located us and the storm was still going on and there was no way to get to us." Her face looked thoughtful.

"That is correct." He paused, uncertain whether he should continue, but the cadet was still maintaining eye contact. "When the monitors indicated that the storm had decreased to the point where the transporter would function, I came to ascertain the condition of the cadets." He paused again. "The shuttle team followed." Once again he paused, uncertain of whether to continue. "I.. It is fortunate that your team managed so well and came through this ordeal unharmed." Surely that was sufficient detail to satisfy the cadet.

"Well, I want to thank you so much for all that time and work to find us. I really appreciate it. And I'm very glad to discover that we weren't supposed to be there. I did think that was a very difficult assignment." She smiled and withdrew her hand from his arm, turning to answer a question from the medic on her other side. For some reason, his arm felt bereft. _Illogical._

**Uhura**

The debriefing following their return from that disastrous simulation had taken over two hours. Even though they had been provided with food and water, she was still exhausted from the combination of extreme heat, anger, terror, shock, and other emotions that ran through her. She needed sleep. She pressed the touch pad at her door and it opened on the sight of her Orion roommate and her current male toy in amorous action on the floor. "GAILA!" It was just too much. She stormed into the room, flinging whatever came to reach at the two cadets rolling about on the floor. Running past them, she flung herself through the bedroom and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Shaking, tears pouring down her face, she peeled her clothes off and set the shower for HOT. Standing under the pouring water, leaning against the shower stall wall, she let out all the suppressed tension from the preceding day. When the water finally changed to cool, she dried off, unlocked the door, and dropped down into her bed, asleep almost before she pulled the covers over her head.

***

**Monday morning, Advanced Phonology class**

Seated in her normal, center front seat, waiting for class to start, she found herself just a bit anxious. She wasn't sure exactly why. She was well prepared for the class, having completed all the required reading before leaving on that stupid simulation. She had rested all day yesterday and felt totally recovered physically. Maybe it had something to do with awakening in the shelter to the soft touch of warm fingers on her face. _Nonsense_.

Commander Spock strode into the classroom, and, as was his custom, positioned himself in the exact center of the open space at the front of the room. _ How does he do that without even looking at where he is going? He never over-shoots or misses that position by as much as a centimeter._ Clasping his hands behind his back, he began to lecture. Quickly resuming her usual classroom efficiency, she began to take notes, missing the quick look he gave in her direction.

*****

**Monday afternoon, hand-to-hand combat training**

Commander Terrance, the head of combat training, proved to be an interesting instructor. He gave her many pointers about muscle groups and how they worked together. He offered minor corrections on some of her moves and gave her new exercises to strengthen certain muscles that he felt were not as well developed as others. At the end of their session she was sweaty and achy. He sent her off to swim laps as a cool-down exercise. In the locker room, she quickly changed into the maillot she kept in her locker there and plunged into the lap pool, choosing a lane near the right edge of the pool. It was as she was pushing off the side of the pool on her fifth lap that she felt someone else enter the pool. _Smooth dive_, she thought, _barely roiled the water_. _And whoever it is can really swim_. The other swimmer had already reached the other side of the pool and was returning. And then she paid no attention to the other swimmer as she continued to count laps. It wasn't until she climbed out of the pool after finishing her swim that she realized that the other swimmer so swiftly pulling himself through the water was the Vulcan instructor.

**Spock**

**Monday morning, Advanced Phonology class**

He strode into the classroom, stopped in his accustomed spot and turned to face the class. There she sat, still in the center front seat. Perhaps she did intend to stay there, then. _Interesting_. She had not been on the track this morning, either she did not always run at the same time or else she had not yet recovered from the events of last week. He gave no thought to the other members of her team, they were unimportant. Idle thoughts continued to run through his mind as he lectured, slightly distracting him. Perhaps he had not meditated long enough this morning, his center was not as calm as usual.

****

**Monday afternoon, gymnasium**

As he left the locker room on his way to the free weights, he observed Commander Terrance and Cadet Uhura in the far corner of the gym. Commander Terrance was using his hands to position the cadet's body into the desired position. For some reason this bothered him immensely. There was no apparent reason for his discomfort. _Illogical_. He continued on to the area where the weights were racked. None of the bars had the required amount of weight on them, so he begin adding weight disks to the ends of one of the bars. When he had the bar set up the way he wanted it, he began his workout. For some reason he could not define, he positioned himself so that he could watch the cadet's lesson as he worked. At one point, Commander Terrance's hand brushed the side of the cadet's breast and she flinched away. The weight bar crashed to the ground and he took a step forward.

"Hey, watch that thing! If you need some spotters, call out. That came damn near my foot."

Coming to himself, he quickly apologized to the man beside him and turned around so that his back was to the other corner of the gym before restarting his routine. _That action had been highly illogical. He was much distracted lately. Obviously, more meditation was required._

After his weight workout was complete, he walked swiftly to the locker room, changed into swim briefs, and entered the pool room. As he strode towards the edge of the lap pool, he noticed that there was only one other swimmer in the pool at this time. He adjusted his position on the lip of the pool so that the lane he would swim in was further away. He was about to dive in when he realized who that swimmer was. She was very graceful in the water, her arms flashing into the air and cutting the water smoothly. Her strong legs scissored almost effortlessly, speeding her swiftly through the water. He admired her motions for a moment, and then dived in and began his laps.

***

**Tuesday, 1400**

Familiar footsteps in the hall outside his office alerted him to the approach of Cadet Uhura. He cleared the work from his desk and brought out the small container of tea leaves his mother had sent him at his request. As the cadet entered his office, he crossed to the mini-replicator and removed the pot of hot water. Carrying it back to his desk, he set it on the stone block he used to protect the desk surface. "Since you were so kind to share your mother's tea with me, Cadet, I thought perhaps it would be acceptable if I did the same." He measured out the precise amount of the fragrant mixture required and added it to the pot, setting the lid on to seal the steam inside.

"Oh, that smells very nice. Can you tell me what is in the mixture?" Her face was alight with interest. "And are we speaking Vulcan today so that you can teach me the words for these things?"

He had not realized that he was speaking in Vulcan. To cover his confusion, he switched to another Vulcan dialect. "I wondered whether you might have learned more than the formal dialect." He had wondered no such thing, but it seemed an acceptable gambit.

"I do not have nearly as much knowledge in the other dialects. It is very good of you to coach me in them. Can you name these objects for me so that I can practice the sounds?"

To his great relief she did not notice anything untoward, and the conversation continued on the subject of the tea and the items used to prepare it. When his internal clock informed him that the tea had steeped the proper amount of time, he poured out tea into his usual mug and another that he had brought from his quarters for this specific purpose.

She took the mug and inhaled the steam rising above it. "Oh, that's just lovely." Sipping slowly, she savored the flavors. "I can see why you liked Mama's tea, this is very similar." There was that glowing smile again. For some odd reason, he was pleased to have been the cause.

All too soon, their conversational practice was at an end again. It never seemed to last the amount of time his internal clock informed him had actually passed. That was extremely odd. There was no way the cadet could change the flow of time.


	7. Chapter 7 : Dancing in the Streets

Author's note: Please see notes I have left in my profile about my take on Spock.

_________________

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Seven : Dancing in the Streets**

**Spock**

It was late October and the weather had turned cool and damp. No more running in shorts, it was time for sweat pants and jacket. He reached the track and accelerated. There ahead of him in the second lane was the cadet that he seemed to see everywhere he went. She was also dressed in long pants this morning, and a short-sleeved tee instead of her normal tank. He wondered whether she found the long pants as confining to run in as he did. As he passed her on the curve, he heard "Morning, Commander". When he passed her the second time, he replied "Good morning, cadet." No further words passed between them as they continued to loop the track. Eventually, when he came around the curve, the track was empty before him. _Why did that always seem like a loss?_

_****_

Later that morning, as he sat grading papers, there were footsteps in the hall. Not _her_ footsteps, so he ignored them. But the footsteps paused at his door. He looked up and there stood Captain Pike. He hadn't seen his former advisor in some time. Quickly he stood and invited him into the office, crossing to the mini-replicator to prepare water for tea.

"Spock, I've missed your mother's teas. They taste better than anything I've ever had anywhere else." Captain Pike took a cautious sip of the hot tea. "I don't think this is the same blend you've served me before, has she changed her recipe?"

Spock blinked. Had he served the Captain from his small stash of the tea that Cadet Uhura's mother had made? He sipped, yes, that is what he had done. "One of my students brought me a sample of a tea blend her mother makes. I retrieved the wrong canister before making the tea."

Christopher Pike stared at Spock, speechless. A cadet had brought the stoic Vulcan a _gift_? That was certainly something new. Since the first year Spock had been at the academy, he had tried with absolutely no luck to involve the half-Vulcan more with other students, to get him involved in the campus social life. Knowing that probing would cause Spock to clam up entirely, he stored this information away for future use.

After some questions about the classes that Spock was teaching this semester, Pike got around to the subject of his visit. "The Enterprise will be completed by graduation next year. It's time to start thinking about staffing the crew. Are you still willing to give up teaching and come be my First Officer?"

"Indeed, Captain, I am looking forward to it. I must confess that the interminable paper grading is beginning to wear on me. I believe that next year I will accept the department's offer to provide me with an aide to assist in this area. While I feel that I have been beneficial in assisting several exceptional students to excel, I do anticipate actually being able to serve on a starship."

Pike was pleased. He had always enjoyed the young Vulcan's company, even though others found him cold. He was possessed of a very sharp intellect and could solve problems that left most shaking their heads in dismay. "Then you must come celebrate with me tonight. It's Halloween, you know."

Spock was confused. What could an ancient Terran holiday have to do with the Federation's new flagship? "Halloween, sir?"

"Yes, Halloween - street party, remember? I have tried to get you to go every year. Music, dancing, lovely young ladies. Lots of fun. And all the crew members that have already been confirmed will meet with me there tonight for the first time. It's an order, Spock." Inwardly, Pike smiled. He would get this young man loosened up one way or another.

Spock was definitely uncomfortable now. Street dancing was not something that he was remotely interested in and Terran music of the variety that would be played tonight defied logic. But an order from a superior officer was an order. "Where am I to be and when?"

"There will be tables in front of all the bars tonight, out in the street. We'll meet in front of the Galaxy Pit at 1900. And no uniform - tonight's all casual." Pike rose to take his leave. "See you then."

Spock sat at his desk, hands steepled in front of his face, trying to regain his calm. Such a waste of time to go sit and endure loud noise when he could be pursuing his research. With a barely suppressed sigh he returned to grading papers.

**Uhura**

Gaila was pawing through her closet, trying to entice her into wearing something very revealing to the street party tonight. "No, absolutely not. I am not wearing any of your clothes. I have very acceptable clothing of my own. Besides your tops are all too loose on me."

Gaila laughed at her. "We could fix that. I've got a great push-up bra here somewhere." She began pulling lingerie out of a drawer.

Nyota laughed at her friend. "No thanks. I'll stick with my own underwear, too. Really. But I will come and dance. I haven't been out dancing in a month."

"I know, you've been an old stick-in-the-mud. Study, study, study. But we'll go out tonight and dance and drink, and maybe even pick up some guys, huh? What do you say? Wouldn't that be fun?" She tried to entice her roommate into agreeing.

"Dance, yes. Drink a bit, yes. Pick up guys, no. I'll leave that to you." Laughing, she burrowed into her closet to find the outfit she wanted. She definitely intended to have fun tonight with her friends.

***

The group of young women went from bar to bar down the street, laughing, listening to the music, brandishing bottle of beer in their hands, having fun. Eventually they came to a bar playing the type of music they were looking for and began dancing together in the street, along with the hundreds of other cadets enjoying the raucous evening. The Galaxy Pit always was their favorite spot.

**Spock**

Christopher Pike watched the young Vulcan officer approaching the tables before the bar and heaved a small sigh. That man looked good in everything he wore. Tonight he had on dark slacks and a blue shirt, with a heavy navy blue sweater over it. It he had looked half that good when he was that age, he could have had half the female cadets in the Academy. Yet Spock had no idea of the effect he had on women. It was such a pity.

Spock joined Pike at the table, was introduced to the other men sitting there, and at Pike's insistence, ordered a beer. Not the draft beer most of the others were drinking, but a premium brew from a small local brewery. If he was going to drink alcoholic beverages, he was going to choose one for the flavor, since the alcohol would not affect his system. He sat quietly, nursing his one drink, while the others consumed several, laughing and ogling the young women dancing in the street. From time to time one would get up and join in the dancing.

He was trying to think of some excuse that would enable him to leave the group and return to his quarters when he saw her. She was with a group of other young female cadets, all dressed extremely casually, and not adequately for the cool, damp evening. They all appeared to be a bit intoxicated and were laughing and waving at other cadets sitting at the tables and dancing in the street. When they came even with the table where he was sitting, they decided to start dancing.

Beside him he heard Captain Pike let out an appreciative whistle. "That is certainly a _nice_ group of young women. Don't think I have ever actually seen an Orion girl dancing before. That's mind-blowing. And that one next to her is about the hottest thing I've seen in a long time."

Spock glowered. The one next to her was Uhura. She was wearing red pants that appeared to have been sprayed on. Her top was white and sparkly and appeared to be held together in the front only by several silver chains. On her feet were red spike heel shoes that could not possibly be comfortable to wear, much less dance in. She was twisting about, her arms raised in the air, keeping time with the music with her body. There was a look of utter bliss on her face. She was obviously enjoying the dancing. Spock was _not_. It was not right for her to behave this way. It was improper. He clenched his fists in his lap under the table.

Unbelieving, he saw most of the men at the table rise up and go to join Uhura and her friends in the dancing. Swaying and twisting to the beat, one of the men was much too close to her. A low snarl formed in Spock's throat. As he started to rise from his chair, he felt a hand on his arm.

"Sit back down, Spock. Don't make a scene." Beside him, Captain Pike was watching the dancers, seemingly paying no attention to him.

Spock sank back onto his chair, horrified. _What had he been about to do_?

Pike kept talking quietly. "You want to get up there and dance? I didn't think so. But she does, so just be quiet and let her enjoy herself. She's not doing anything wrong and she's not showing any interest in those young studs."

_How could Captain Pike know what he was thinking? How did he have any idea which young woman he had his eyes on? Was he that transparent?_

"I'm glad to see that you're finally beginning to open up. I was worried about you, you know. But you need to be careful. She's just a cadet and I don't think she knows you're watching her. You haven't taken your eyes off of her since she showed up. Not much gets past me. After all, I am a starship captain." Pike's eyes danced with merriment. His friend was definitely hooked, and he didn't even realize it.

Spock could not speak. He had no idea what would come out of his mouth if he opened it. He sat rigid in his chair watching the dancing, trying to keep his face impassive. When the song ended, the men in the group came back to the table, trying unsuccessfully to get the young women to join them. Nyota and her friends wandered on down the street, out of sight in the crowd. Somehow Spock managed to take his leave of the others and left the table, intent on returning to his quarters. The night would be spent in meditation, trying to understand his improbable actions this evening.


	8. Chapter 8 : Can't Fight This Feeling

Author's note: I want to thank each and every person who has left a review or story alert - you are all very special to me.

**_________________**

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Eight : Can't Fight This Feeling**

**Spock**

Their Tuesday afternoon conversational practice was drawing to a close. Today their discussion had ranged from the weather to gardening. He tried to steer it in a different direction each time they met, to increase her vocabulary. She always seemed to find something interesting to say, no matter what the topic was. Occasionally they had widely differing opinions - that made the discussion almost heated at times. It was stimulating. There was something on his mind that he wished to ask her, but he was having trouble finding the correct approach. As she gathered her belongings, preparatory to leaving, he finally spoke up. "Cadet Uhura, when we first discussed having these meetings to practice conversation, I indicated to you that I had two free time periods."

"Do you need to switch to Thursday evenings for some reason? I do have free time then."

"Not switch, no. I was wondering whether you might like to add that time." He hoped that hesitant note in his voice had gone unnoticed. "Spontaneous conversation is much closer to the types of translations you will be required to provide than the rote phrases offered in the self-paced courses."

"That would be extremely welcome, sir. I feel that you have helped me with pronunciation, syntax, and vocabulary so much. I think I will be ready to take the exam in this language very soon. I'm anxious to start the next one. Shall we meet here in your office on Thursdays as well?" She smiled happily at him.

"Thursday at 1800 here in my office, yes, if that will give you sufficient time to complete your evening meal."

"I'll see you Thursday then. Thanks, Commander." And she was off, out the door, down the hall.

For some reason, grading papers did not seem quite so tedious that afternoon.

**Uhura**

It was Thursday evening and almost time to head back to the Linguistics building and she couldn't find that book she wanted to take with her. It had been right here on her desk this morning. She went through her tote bag again - no, it definitely wasn't there. She pulled open drawers, searching futilely. What could have happened to it? "Gaila, have you seen that book of poetry I had on my desk? The one in Andorian?"

"Hey, I carried that off to the library with me this afternoon to show that cute Andorian cadet I've got my eye on. He may have carried it off, sorry. I'll get it back for you."

"But I wanted to take it with me tonight for translation practice. And now I don't have time enough to pick out anything else." She fumed. She had really been looking forward to getting Commander Spock to help her translate some of the more obscure phrases in that book.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know you needed it right away. I could lend you a book or two." Gaila leered at her.

"No thanks, I don't think Commander Spock would think the books you read were very good for translation practice!"

"You're going to see that stuffy Vulcan AGAIN? I thought you already had that conversation crap this week?" Gaila looked at her inquiringly.

"Well, he offered me more time and I jumped on it. My proficiency has increased so quickly with his help, I wasn't going to turn down a chance for more." Gathering up her bag, she headed out the door, leaving her roommate gleefully speculating on this turn of events.

**Spock**

His desk was covered with small insects made of wire and glowing stones. The wings were so thin that they were barely visible from the side. The light glowing through them cast colored shadows on the dark surface of the desk. She was enchanted, smiling and laughing and carefully touching. "Oh, these are so beautiful! So delicate! Where did you get them?"

"I have been collecting them as a present for my mother. She does like small, delicate things like this. It is good to see that they are appreciated, I am sure now that she will like them. But you do need to use the language we have been practicing, Cadet." He chided her gently. "I thought perhaps these things would be easy to describe in this language."

"Sorry, Commander, I was just so enchanted with them." She twisted her tongue around the syllables that continued to be easier to pronounce with each practice session. She struggled for a phrase that would be appropriate for the culture the language came from. "These objects of artistic beauty please my soul."

He had great difficulty in swallowing his first thought. She would not appreciate being told that she was lovelier than the glowing insects. _Now why was he thinking that. Illogical_. Instead he replied "The crafter of the objects would be greatly pleased in observing your devotion to them."

As usual, the end of their conversational practice came far too soon. As she rose to go, he realized that it was completely dark outside. "Cadet, I will accompany you to your quarters. It is too late for you to be crossing the campus alone."

Surprised, she paused for a moment. "Why, thank you, sir, but it really isn't necessary. It's not far and the campus is well lit."

"Nevertheless, I feel it is my responsibility to see that you reach your destination safely as I am the reason you are out so late." He rose and locked the office behind them.

After he left her at the entrance to her dormitory and headed for his own quarters he realized that he had never walked a young woman home before in his life. It had been an unusual experience. Not, however, unpleasant.

**Uhura**

She couldn't recall a stranger walk since she had been here. Hardly a word had been spoken by either of them as they walked side by side on the path across the campus. She had been very conscious of his height beside her. She wasn't short for a woman, but he was very tall. And _warm - _she had felt his body heat radiating out. It had actually felt nice - like she was walking beside her own private furnace. It had been so _correct_. She wasn't at all sure why she felt so _protected_. But it certainly was a nice feeling. Did he intend to walk her home every week? She wasn't sure how she felt about that, either. But if he was, surely they could continue their conversation as they walked?

*****

The next week, he walked her back to her dorm again. This time they conversed as they walked.

****

The following week, as they were walking across the dimly lit campus, she remembered something she had forgotten to discuss with him. "Commander, next Thursday is Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving is not a Vulcan holiday, Cadet."

"Nor is it an African holiday, Commander, but it is a holiday here in the States and everyone will be sharing a terrific meal. Will you be eating with friends?"

He considered his answer. He wasn't at all sure why she was asking. "I have no plans to celebrate this holiday."

She cocked her head sideways and looked up at him. "Have you ever had a Thanksgiving dinner, Commander?"

Uncomfortable, he almost did not answer, but that would have been quite rude. "No, Cadet, I have not."

"Well, then, you will just have to come and eat with us. There are a number of us that will not be taking the short leave and we are cooking our own meal. There will be plenty of vegetables and other things you can eat. We rented one of the little kitchens and will be there all day, cooking and hanging out. I won't take no for an answer." She was shocked at her own audacity. Maybe he would be offended. She held her breath waiting for his response.

He stopped still. He had not been issued one single invitation of this type in all the years he had been at the Academy. In shock, he looked down at her. What was the proper response? Had she really meant the invitation or was it just 'manners'? She was looking up at him, obviously waiting for his answer. As he hesitated, he saw the expression on her face begin to change, her lips trembled just a bit. Was she upset that he had not answered? Taking what he thought of as a tremendous risk, he answered. "It would be acceptable."

Her face was instantly alight, her lips curved into a tremendous smile. "Oh, great! I'll bring you the information on Tuesday, then." Turning, she entered her dorm, leaving him standing there stunned.


	9. Chapter 9 : I Want to Know What Love Is

Author's Note: Has anyone taken any notice of the chapter titles? They're all song titles :-)

________________

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Nine : I Want to Know What Love Is**

**Uhura**

**Monday**

She came hurrying into the classroom and seated herself just as he entered and strode to his accustomed place. His eyes flicked in her direction, one eyebrow slightly elevated. Somehow she knew he questioned why she was not in her seat before class started. She reached into her bag, drew out her PADD, shook it slightly before setting it on her desk. _Would he understand that? Maybe he had, he had nodded his head just slightly. _As the lecture began, she dug in her bag for the missing stylus and began her usual meticulous note taking.

***

She was sweaty and achy again. Commander Terrance always seemed to find some way to make her twist and pull something. She had thought that it would be so great to be trained by the department head himself and now she was beginning to dread Monday afternoons. She limped across the gym towards the lockers. She had almost reached them when she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Cadet Uhura, are you injured? You seem to be limping." The commander was right behind her.

She stopped and turned around. "Just a little sprain. I'll go cool off in the pool and it should be better. Thanks for asking." She knew she looked a mess, sweaty, hair plastered to her back. If she didn't know better she would think that was concern she saw in those dark eyes.

"You came to your training session with a sprain?" His head was cocked to one side, questioning.

"No, no, I just twisted my ankle a little when I lost my balance. When Commander Terrance knocked me over." Ooops, she shouldn't have phrased that just that way. "I didn't mean that the way it came out. I'm sure he didn't mean to knock me over. It just happened." She did not think that she had been very convincing, Commander Spock was definitely glaring in the direction of Commander Terrance, where he stood across the gym talking to several other men. She hadn't thought that Vulcans glared. Hesitantly she put out one hand and lightly touched his arm, bringing his attention back to her. "Please, just let it go. I'll be fine. If it's still bothering me after I finish my laps, I'll tape it up before I leave."

His eyes searched hers, then he nodded once and turned back towards the free-weight area. She went on into the locker room, changed, and limped out to the pool. She didn't feel like diving in, instead she sat down on the lip of the pool and dangled her feet in the warm water. After a few minutes, she slipped down into the water, holding onto the lip of the pool and just soaking. She ducked under the water to rinse the sweat off her hair and face. _That felt better_. She started her laps, swimming much slower than normal, just idling along. Her ankle was really throbbing. She stopped swimming and just floated in the warm water, trying to relax. She closed her eyes and went into a light meditative trance, trying to calm herself down.

**Spock**

Commander Terrance had injured her again. It seemed to happen almost every week. Something must be done. He returned to the weights he had left on the floor to go to her, disassembled the extra weight disks from the bar, and returned everything to the racks on the wall, ready for someone else's use and crossed swiftly to the locker room, where he changed into his swim briefs. He strode out to the pool. She was not swimming laps. She was floating on the surface of the water, eyes closed. Without thinking, he dove into the water and quickly covered the distance to her. Coming up beside her, he slid one arm under her, supporting her body. With a few quick strokes, they were at the pool edge.

"What .... Commander Spock, what are you doing?" Her eyes opened in confusion.

He looked down at her. "You appeared to be unconscious, Cadet. I thought it best to retrieve you from the pool."

"I was trying to meditate - to calm down and keep my ankle from throbbing so much. It got really bad." Her face twisted a bit, she was obviously in pain.

He lifted her from the pool, placing her on the deck at the pool's edge, then placed his hands flat on the lip of the pool and vaulted from the water to sit beside her. He took the swollen ankle gently in his hands and began to probe it, feeling the tendons and bones, trying to ascertain what her injury might be. "It isn't broken, nor do the tendons appear to be torn. It appears to be just swollen and inflamed from being twisted. Do not move, I will bring tape and bandage it." He strode across the room to the emergency medical kit bolted to the wall and retrieved the supplies he needed, then returned to where she lay. Gently he straightened her ankle and wrapped in the stretchy protective tape, securing the end with a small metal clasp. Rising, he lifted her up to a standing position, watching as she carefully put her weight on the affected foot.

"Oh, thanks, that's so much better. I better go change and go back to the dorm and put some ice on it."

"I will accompany you. Do not leave here until I return. Wait there on the bench." Without waiting to see what her reaction might be, he strode into the men's locker and quickly dressed. When he came back out he found her sitting quietly, waiting for him. He walked slowly back to her dorm with her, watching her carefully to be sure she did not stumble. Leaving her in the care of her roommate, he continued on to his own quarters. It did not occur to him until much later that he had touched her bare skin without any hesitation whatsoever.

***

**Tuesday afternoon**

He almost did not recognize her footsteps. They were not her normal quick cadence. Her ankle was still bothering her, then. Something would definitely have to be done about Commander Terrance but he was not sure what it would be. He would need to consider the matter carefully.

She entered and laid a small book on his desk. "Good afternoon, Commander. Sorry I'm a bit late, but my ankle is not completely back to normal yet, so I'm going a bit slower than usual. If you don't mind, I brought a book I have been reading that I would like some help with." Seating herself on the opposite side of his desk, she pushed the small book across to him.

"Andorian poetry. An interesting choice. Could you show me where your problems are?"

She leaned forward over the desk, opening the book upside down, leafing through pages. Then she sighed. "Well, I can't read Andorian well enough upside down to find what I'm looking for, sorry. This just doesn't seem to be my week."

Without thinking about what he was doing, he rose, moving his chair around the desk beside hers, pulling the book back towards them. "Is this better?"

She gave him a blinding smile and started turning pages, quickly finding the passage she was having problems with. Two heads bent over the book, puzzling over the cramped script. Neither was aware of the closeness of their bodies or how this might look from the open doorway as they concentrated on the translation.

****

Captain Pike strode down the corridor. He intended to insist that Spock come to Thanksgiving dinner at his sister's house. It was definitely time to get that young man socializing if he had his eye on a young woman - FINALLY. He arrived at the door to Spock's office to be met by a totally unbelievable sight. Spock and that young cadet from the street party were sitting side by side in front of the desk, heads close together, speaking in low tones in some off-world language. To say that Pike was stunned was an understatement. He waited quietly for several minutes, watching. Neither of the people before him took any notice - they were tuned only to each other. Finally, he cleared his throat - loudly. Two heads popped up and turned in his direction. He wasn't sure which one was more flustered.

Spock rose swiftly to his feet. "Captain Pike, sir... Please come in. We ... We were just working on a translation." He stopped, obviously not sure how to continue.

The young female cadet retrieved a small book from the desktop and placed it in her bag. "Captain Pike, sir, I'll go and let you speak with Commander Spock. He has been helping me with my language practice." Turning towards Spock, she continued. " 1400 Thursday at suite 16 of the rental center. You don't need to bring anything." She swiveled around and limped out the door and down the hall.

Pike was dumbfounded. Had he really heard the young cadet giving Spock orders to show up somewhere on Thursday afternoon? He turned to Spock, who was moving his chair back around to the other side of the desk. "Thanksgiving dinner plans, Spock?"

"Yes, sir, I have been invited to participate with a group of students who are cooking their own meal in one of the rental party rooms. The ones with kitchens." Spock's face was impassive now, although Pike was sure that it hadn't been just a moment ago.

"Well, I guess my invitation is unnecessary then. Have fun." Shaking his head, he turned to leave the office.

"Captain Pike, sir. I have a problem I need to discuss with you if you have a moment."

Pike turned back and seated himself in the chair the young cadet had just vacated. After listening, he agreed there was definitely a problem.


	10. Chapter 10 : My Eyes Adored You

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Ten : My Eyes Adored You**

**Uhura**

Her arms loaded with bags of groceries, Nyota punched the code into the pad beside the door of the party room she and her friends had rented. Going inside, she set the bags on the work counter at the left end of the room and looked around. This was a large, rectangular room, with the door in the middle of the wall that fronted the hall. The opposite side of the room was all windows that looked out over the bay, glittering in the sunlight. The end of the room where she stood was the kitchen, with work counters and appliances built in. Then there were two rectangular tables, with chairs spaced around them. The opposite end of the room contained a large fireplace, with real logs in a rack beside it. There were low couches, big soft chairs, and lots of floor pillows scattered about in front of it. The space between was empty, perfect for dancing or games. It was well worth the cost, they were going to have a great time today. She heard voices in the hall, and Gaila and several others came in, laden down with more food, cartons of beer and wine, and music disks. Time to get busy.

**Spock**

He stood uncertainly in front of his closet. Of course his uniform would not be appropriate. Captain Pike had cautioned him on more than one occasion about proper 'casual' dress. But what degree of 'casual' was this? They would be inside, so a heavy sweater would not be necessary to combat the cold, damp weather. Slacks, certainly. He chose a dark navy pair, adding matching socks from the dresser drawer. Black leather slip on shoes. A long-sleeved turtleneck pullover in the same navy as the slacks. Perhaps the light blue shirt over it? He would have to leave the collar unbuttoned to be comfortable over the turtleneck. Dressed, he stared at himself in the full-length mirror on the bathroom door. He had never before appreciated the reason for that mirror. _Would she find his appearance acceptable? And why did that make him ... nervous_? With a small sigh, he turned from the mirror and headed into the small kitchen of his quarters. She had said he did not need to bring anything, but he was sure that was not correct. His research into human customs had indicated that when a 'pot-luck' event occurred, all attendants were supposed to bring something consumable. He retrieved the bottle of chilled wine, setting it into the insulated container he had purchased the day before. From another shelf, he selected the container of marinated vegetables. With his contributions in hand, he exited his quarters and headed for the party rental center.

***

He stood in front of the door with the large number 16 in raised letters. He hesitated. From within he heard music and voices. She desired his presence. She wished him to experience this 'holiday'. For some reason she found it important, therefore he had come -- and he would go in. In a moment. From behind him he heard voices. Turning his head, he saw two of the technicians from the computer lab struggling down the hall under the weight of a large cylindrical metal object. A 'keg' he thought it was called. As he watched, it started to slip. Quickly darting forward, he caught it before they completely lost hold.

"Thanks, man!" The technician looked up and realized who the helper was. "Commander Spock, sir. Uh, thanks for helping us."

Spock shifted the weight of the 'keg' more fully onto his arm. "If you will take the items in my other hand, I will carry this."

The confused technician took the wine and vegetable containers and proceeded to the door, while Spock took the full weight of the keg and followed. The other technician darted ahead to tap the door plate. "Hey guys, where does this go?" he called out as he entered the room.

Spock heard a familiar voice answering. "Over there on that stool we set up next to the stack of cups on the counter." He carried the keg over to the designated spot and set it down. Turning, he retrieved his items from the other technician and carried them over to the refrigerator, opening it and sliding them inside. Turning back towards the room, he observed the activity going on. He was grateful to see that only about half of the occupants of the room were cadets. The remainder was a mixture of technicians and instructors. This was an acceptable activity then, he had had a few thoughts that he might be interfering in a cadet-only group, where he might not be as welcome by the others as he apparently was to Cadet Uhura. Sensing that his position might interfere with the work going on in the kitchen part of the room, he moved along the window wall towards the other side of the room.

Standing in the corner, hands behind his back, he studied the others in the room in curiosity. Two young women he did not recognize were setting out stacks of plates and piles of eating utensils at one end of the first table. Others were assembling dishes of both hot and cold foods and setting them down along one side of the table. Two men were moving the chairs away from that side of the table and placing them against the window wall. Nyota and her Orion roommate were in front of the oven with large fabric mittens on their hands, bent over and trying to manipulate a large object that was obviously causing them some problem. They were talking to each other, and kept changing their positions. They appeared very frustrated.

"Can someone help here? This thing is REALLY heavy, and it's HOT."

He crossed to her side. "What help do you need?"

She tilted her head up in surprise at hearing his voice. "Oh, I didn't realize you were here." A wide smile lit up her face. She pulled off the fabric mittens and handed them to him. "Could you please get the turkey out of the oven? Both of us together couldn't manage it."

He looked at the items in his hands. He didn't think they would fit, but he would try. Seeing his confusion, she took one of the padded mittens and held it open for him to slide his hand in. Surprisingly to him, his hand slid in comfortably. She held out the other and he slid his other hand in. Reaching down, he lifted the large pan out of the oven and set it down on top of the stove. Beside him, the Orion girl slid the hot rack back into the oven and closed the door. She lifted the lid off the pot and revealed an extremely large roasted bird. Someone passed him two large implements that looked like pitchforks with very short handles. What was he supposed to do with these?

Beside him, Nyota held out a large platter. "Lift the turkey out and set it on the platter so it can be carved. Just slide those prongs underneath from both sides and lift up."

Following her instructions, he easily lifted the roasted meat out and set in on the indicated platter, immediately moving one hand underneath as it began to dip.

"Oh, thanks, it's heavier that I thought it would be. Guess I should have expected that. Let's set it over here on the counter. Can you carve?"

Could he carve? He was uncertain what he should reply. Never having eaten meat in his life, he had no idea how a turkey should be prepared for serving. He looked at her sparkling face - if she wanted him to carve, he would carve. "I can only attempt it if you will offer instruction."

"Okay, here's the knife." A long serrated blade appeared in her hand, handle towards him. Removing the padded mittens from his hands and setting them and the large forks down on the counter, he accepted the knife.

"And here's the fork." A long handled fork with two large tines was presented to him next. "Use the fork to hold the bird still near where you're going to carve. Start with one of the legs. Cut off slices about a centimeter thick, parallel to the bones."

"I can cut them exactly one centimeter thick." It was very pleasant standing here next to her, helping her. That should be illogical, but it did not seem so. Her bubbling laughter was so appealing.

"It is not necessary to make them so exact - or all the same thickness. Just start cutting slices off. I'll get another platter." She walked down the counter a few paces, opened one of the cupboards, and drew out another oval platter, which she set down beside the one holding the turkey.

Carefully, he began to slice the meat. Although he did not eat meat himself and had not been exposed to it often on Vulcan, since coming to the StarFleet Academy, he was often in the presence of others eating meat. And of course, it was served at every meal in all the mess halls. So he was familiar with smell of roasted meat. However, he had never observed the texture up close before. It was interesting how the different layers of muscles reacted to the pull of the knife blade. Completely absorbed in this new experience, he did not notice how Nyota watched him, so was very surprised when she reached across and touched his wrist.

"You're going to get your shirt cuffs messed up. Here, let me fix them." He watched in fascination as she unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and turned them up twice, leaving the navy sleeves of the turtleneck exposed. At no time did her fingers touch his skin, and for some highly illogical reason that seemed like a great loss to him. Giving him a little pat on his arm after she finished the second one, she turned to the other side and began to carry other things to the table, leaving him to continue with the carving.

When he had finished with the second leg, he looked about for more instruction, but she had her head inside the refrigerator, passing dishes out to her Orion roommate and another young woman. He cocked his head to the side, appraising the bird before him.

From his other side, someone removed the platter containing the already sliced meat and replaced it with an empty one. "How about some of the breast now? Some of us really like the white meat."

He turned to see who was speaking. It was one of the technicians who had been carrying the keg in. "How should I proceed? This is the first occasion upon which I have attempted this 'carving'."

With a laugh, the young man pointed to the rounded side of the bird. "You're doing better at it than I would, for sure. Just start taking slices off there."

With great concentration, he began carving slices off the side of the bird. It quickly became apparent that the direction of the knife blade was of extreme importance. Drawn in the wrong direction, the meat tore instead of slicing smoothly. After a few experimental slices, he found the correct angle and began slicing neat layers of meat and laying them on the platter. Unexpectedly, there was a nice rhythm to the movements. In only a few moments, he realized that he had removed all the meat from one side of the bird.

"Hey, that's plenty to start with. You can stop now." She smiled at him as she retrieved the platter and set it on the table. "Did you bring those luscious looking marinated veggies?"

"Yes, I determined that, in contradiction to your instructions, it is traditional for each participant in a 'pot-luck' to bring something consumable, so I prepared a dish. I deduce that this was acceptable."

"Yes, unnecessary, but very nice. And if you brought that nice white wine, you could go ahead and open it and pour me a glass. The corkscrew is over by the fridge." With another blinding smile, she was off to pull on the padded mittens and open the oven again, removing a pan of small bread rolls.

He picked up the indicated corkscrew, retrieved the wine bottle from the refrigerator, and opened it. Looking about, he found a collection of wine glasses on the counter and poured out two glasses of the wine, setting the bottle back in the refrigerator. Turning around, he watched her set the bread on the table and turn back to him, taking one of the wine glasses from him, careful not to touch his fingers.

She sipped and let the wine settle across her tongue, concentrating. Then she smiled at him again, "oh, this is so nice. Let's fill up our plates and sit down and eat."

Following her to the end of the table, he watched what she did and copied her actions. He picked up a plate and eating utensils, nesting them between the fingers of the hand carrying his wine glass. That hand was getting full. With the other hand, he began to add food to his plate. There were both hot and cold vegetables, something that looked like a jelly of some sort, fruit salad, bread, and other items besides the meat. Not to mention a whole section of pies and other desserts. He took a small serving of almost everything on the table, except the sweets, until his plate, like everyone else's, was heaped full. Following Uhura away from the serving table into the other part of the room, he watched her sit her plate down on a small table and seat herself on one of the floor pillows. He was quick to follow her example.

All around them people were sitting down with their food, some on the floor, others in the chairs scattered about. A few people stuck to the end of the table that was not covered with serving dishes. Many small conversations sprung up around the room as people talked while they ate. The room hummed with satisfaction. He tasted everything on his plate. Some of the items were strange to him, others more pleasing. The dark red jelly in particular, with its sweet and tart flavor, was interesting. "What is this that I am eating?" He held out a small amount of the jelly on his fork.

"That's cranberry jelly. The cranberry is a small fruit, very tart. Do you like it? Some people don't - you don't have to finish it if it's too tart."

"I find it quite appealing. It is not anything that I have eaten before."

"Well, it's hard to find except at Thanksgiving and Christmas. It comes in cans and keeps quite a while though, if you wanted to stock up."

He considered this. It would make an excellent addition to his pantry. He did like to find new foods that were easy to prepare and this seemed to require no preparation at all, except chilling. When he realized that others were going back to the table for more food, he obtained a second helping.

When everyone had eaten so much that they could hold no more, the dishes were collected and piled into the dishwasher. Leftover food was sealed into containers and stored in the refrigerator for later in the evening. When the tables were cleared, Spock was amazed to realize that several hours had passed, but no one seemed to be leaving. Perhaps there was more to this holiday than just eating? Standing near the windows, in his customary stance with his hands behind his back, he watched the occupants of the room as they began other activities. His attention was caught when one of the other men in the room began unpacking a 3-D chess set.

"Anyone willing to give me a game?" The man called out, receiving a number of loud exclamations in return. It seemed no one was willing.

Spock tilted his head and thought. There were other types of games being played, and the man had requested an opponent. He looked towards the kitchen area where Cadet Uhura and her friends were still cleaning up. He walked over to the small table between two chairs where the chess board was set up and introduced himself.

**Uhura**

When the kitchen was clean, she turned around to locate Commander Spock. There he was, playing chess. He appeared to be enjoying himself. In fact, he had appeared to enjoy the whole day, even though he had been quiet and restrained, as usual. She was glad she had invited him. She looked out the windows, where the sun was setting over the water, turning it to bronze. This was certainly a nice place to have a party.

Seeing that someone had found a view screen and tuned in the sports channel, she wandered over to the group seated there to check on the status of the day's games.

***

Growing tired of the sports, she rose and looked around the room. Commander Spock was still playing chess. His opponent did not look like the game was going the way he had anticipated. That man had won so many matches that hardly anyone would play with him any more. He certainly wasn't used to losing. She wandered over, standing behind Commander Spock's shoulder to observe the game board. Oh, Commander Spock was winning, there was no doubt of that. Lieutenant Jervis only had three pieces left on the board, while Commander Spock had only lost two pieces. The game would be over soon. She stood there watching as one elegant hand reached out to move one of his pieces.

"I believe that is checkmate, Lieutenant. It has been a pleasurable game." Spock rose from his chair and turned toward her. He looked like he might be getting ready to leave and for some reason she did not want that to happen. Before he could open his mouth, she opened hers.

"If you have finished your game, perhaps you could help me with something, Commander?" _Think quick, Nyota, what was there that you could need him to do? _Over his shoulder she saw the fireplace, still empty. Great! "No one has built a fire yet and it would be so nice to have one. Do you know how to build a fire?"

Spock looked at the cadet. She had such a pleading look on her face. Apparently she did not know how to build a fire, which was something he had done many times. It was certainly not something that would present any problem for him. He followed her over to the fireplace and began to assemble the logs in a way that would create a good draft, explaining each step in the process as he went.

Nyota watched in fascination as Commander Spock taught her how to build a fire, something which in actuality she had done many times. Several others drifted over to watch the flames start and settled down on the pillows in front of the small blaze. She settled down herself, and pulled another pillow over next to her. When Commander Spock finished with the fire, she patted the second pillow and, after a moment's hesitation, he sat down beside her, folding his legs into a neat form that told her that he sat this way often. He did not seem to be completely comfortable, though. His back was ramrod straight. Searching for a way to get him to relax, she had a brilliant idea. She began to repeat his fire-building instructions back to him in the language they had been practicing in for the past several weeks. After she had finished, she went on to another language. Eventually, she realized that they had been conversing in at least eight languages for over two hours and people were starting to break away and leave. It had been such a lovely day, she really didn't want it to end. Sighing, she rose and gathered up the food she was taking back to her dorm room. She handed the Commander his empty vegetable container and the insulated container he had brought the wine in. The wine had long since been finished. As she handed him the container, she looked into his eyes. There was something there that she had not seen before, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"I shall walk you home, cadet. It is quite dark outside."

Suddenly the evening had a perfect ending.


	11. Chapter 11 : Oh, What a Night

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Eleven : Oh, What a Night**

**Uhura**

She stood in front of her closet, trying to decide what to wear to the Xenolinguistics Department Christmas party. She might have to actually go shopping. She pulled out one dress, looked it over, then tossed it on the bed. Out came another one - no, that certainly would not do. She rummaged around, not finding anything that suited her. As she came to end of her closet selection without being able to settle on anything, she heaved a deep sigh.

Gaila looked up from where she lounged on the other bed, reading. "What are you sighing about, now, Ny? And why are you throwing clothes all around? Is there something coming up you haven't told me about? Maybe something to do with that sexy Vulcan instructor you brought to Thanksgiving dinner?" Gaila grinned at her friend, hoping for tidbits.

Nyota grimaced. "In the first place, I didn't BRING him, I just _invited_ him. Everyone was inviting people that didn't have anywhere else to go for Thanksgiving." She huffed a bit, then flung herself down on her bed, on top of the clothes she had left there. "I don't have anything to wear!"

Gaila looked at the clothes tossed haphazardly all over Nyota's side of the room. And then at the ones left in the close. "Girl, you've got plenty of clothes. And you can always borrow stuff from me. Wait, you mean you don't have something _special_ for some event coming up, don't you? SHOPPING TIME! Get dressed and let's go." She didn't even stop to ask what the event was in her eagerness to go try on clothes, one of her favorite pastimes.

Nyota looked at her friend, all excited over the prospect of wandering through every shop in the mall, trying on dress after dress. She sighed. She was just not the shopper that Gaila was. But Gaila had such a wonderful sense of color and style - every time she went shopping with her, she wound up with things that just looked stunning on her - like that outfit she had worn to the Halloween street party. She got up off her bed and threw on jeans and tee. "Come on, let's go then."

***

The two young women roamed through the mall, looking in shop windows. Finally Gaila's curiosity got the better of her. "Are you ever going to tell me what kind of clothing we're looking for and where you're going to wear it?"

"I need a really smashing dress for the Xenolinguistics Department Christmas party." Nyota glanced sideways at her smirking friend. "Don't say a word! I just need it - I need to look really _nice_."

"Nice and sexy!" Gaila's smirk was wider, if that was possible. "Wait, will he even _be_ there? I mean, from what I hear, he _never_ goes to stuff like that." There was no need to name him, they both knew who the subject of discussion was. His appearance at the Thanksgiving dinner had been enough to tell Gaila that there was something unusual going on, even if she wasn't sure that either of the parties concerned were aware of it.

"Department head orders - all instructors, staff, and cadets majoring in Xenolinguistics MUST attend!" Nyota looked smug. "He _has_ to come - no choice. And I have to look really, really _good_."

Gleefully, Gaila mentally rubbed her hands together. Oh, her friend would look good all right, she would see to _that_.

***

Several hours later, after trying on dozens of dresses, Nyota still had not found anything that pleased her. There was something wrong with everything she looked at. She was getting tired and discouraged. Shopping was beginning to be not fun anymore. She was thinking of telling Gaila that she would just give up and wear one of the dresses she already had, when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Turning suddenly around, she stared at the window on the opposite side of the mall corridor. "GAILA! LOOK AT THAT!"

Gaila turned around to see what Nyota was excited about. _Oh, yes! That was the PERFECT dress! _ "Let's get in there and get that lovely thing on you right now!"

In short order Nyota was standing in front of the triple mirrors, twisting and turning, looking at her self in the absolutely perfect dress. Not too daring, not too bright, just absolutely perfect in every way. Her smile was absolutely dazzling.

Gaila admired her friend. Nyota was going to knock his socks off. She was going to knock the socks off every male of every species that turned up at that party. Gaila herself would see to hair, cosmetics, jewelry, shoes, every little detail to be sure that dress was shown off to perfection. Oh, yes, Nyota was going to have a GOOD time at that party! And about time, too.

**Spock**

He would have to go. It was a direct order. In the privacy of his quarters, he heaved a sigh. It was such a terrible waste of time. Furthermore, he would not be allowed to wear his uniform. Captain Pike had been in his office when he received the 'order' for the Christmas party and had been quite firm with him. Yes, he had to go, and No, he could not go in uniform. Formal civilian clothes were required. He could see no reason why his formal uniform was not sufficient. But Captain Pike was doing him an enormous favor in an area where he had no influence and he would comply with his instructions in return. He was certainly relieved that he had followed those instructions in regard to his dress for that Thanksgiving dinner - no one else had been in uniform and he would have been very much out-of-place if he had shown up in his.

He opened his closet and looked through it in despair. He did not own a formal suit. Slacks, yes, many sweaters, a number of different styles of shirts, but no suit. He would have to go _shopping_. This was not an activity which he enjoyed - especially when it came to shopping for clothing. And from previous trips to purchase specific items of _casual_ clothing, he knew that he would most likely need to be measured so that the garments could be properly tailored. He greatly disliked feeling strange hands on his body, especially in some of the places where they needed to measure. There was no way to get out of it, though, and the sooner he got it over with, the better. He turned away from the closet and headed out the door towards the mall.

***

He found the shop where he had previously purchased civilian clothing. There was quite a selection of suits and shirts in the window. The mannequins were arranged with wine glasses and party decorations as though they were celebrating. Perhaps many people purchased this type of clothing at this time of year. Going inside, he found the salesman who had assisted him in the past and conveyed his requirements. In short order, he was surrounded by the salesman's offerings. He considered them carefully. For some reason, he found that he desired to look especially _attractive_ for this occasion. She was a Xenolinguistics major, so she would be there. He would have an opportunity to wish her a Merry Christmas before she left to visit with her parents. _Most illogical thoughts_. But oddly comforting.

He stood in the small dressing area in his underwear and tolerated the salesman measuring his body so that the black suit would fit him perfectly. He left the shop with a package containing the dazzling white shirt with the small pleats in the front, the onyx cufflinks, and the black bow tie. He had never worn a bow tie before and was not at all sure about such an odd piece of attire, but had been assured that it was correct for the 'complete look'. He would go back to his quarters and search for visual confirmation, using his computer.

As he left the shop, his eyes fell on the shop across the wide aisle. He spotted two familiar faces there and stopped. They were obviously trying on dresses. He moved slightly to the side, so that he did not block the entrance to the shop and stood quietly watching. For some reason, she did not seem happy with the clothing she wore, although his heart rate had increased 2.35 percent seeing her in that red dress. The green one had been even more stimulating. Then she came out of the dressing area and turned in front of the mirrors in a black dress that appeared to be sprayed onto her body. He felt very ... _Warm_. This was a very new feeling. He was not entirely sure what was causing it. She returned to the dressing area and came out in jeans. The two young women turned towards the front of shop, talking together. Quickly he turned and strode out of the mall. It would not do for her to think that he was watching her.

***

He showered, dried off, shaved, combed his hair carefully. He put on clean underwear, black socks, the new white shirt. This was the first time he had ever worn cuff-links. He had practiced putting them in the strange cuffs of this shirt, but found that doing it while actually wearing the shirt was much more awkward. The new black dress slacks with the satin stripe up the side came next. Then the strange tie. He had also practiced the correct way to knot that strange piece of clothing, standing in front of his mirror and glancing repeatedly at the visual instructions on his computer screen. Last came the fitted black jacket with the curved velvet lapels. He straightened the jacket, buttoned the two buttons, and looked at himself in the full-length mirror. A stranger stared back. Astonished, he stared at the _elegant_ man in the mirror. He had never thought of himself in that manner, but in the searching he had done in order to determine the appropriate clothing to purchase, he had repeatedly found that description for the men who most closely matched what he had been assured was the correct 'look'. While it was highly illogical to be impressed by one's own physical appearance, he could not help but feel that he would make a suitable appearance tonight. Retrieving his coat from the closet, he left his quarters for the room reserved for the Xenolinguistics Department Christmas party.

**Uhura**

She was _so_ nervous. And so glad that Gaila was helping her prepare. Left on her own, she felt sure she would have chickened out. She had showered, washed her hair, plucked her eyebrows, painted her finger and toe nails. Gaila had fixed her hair, piling it up in some kind of complicated twists with strands of glittery little stones woven in. Little curls hung down beside her cheeks. Now her friend was putting makeup on her as she sat here in her new underwear, bought specifically for this event. Gaila said sexy lace underwear always made you feel better, even when you were the only one who knew it was there. The black lace just made her feel exposed. Maybe the effect only worked after you were fully dressed. But Gaila said she could _not_ wear her normal white cotton standard issue. Gaila stepped back and let her look in the mirror. Oh, my! That wasn't what she had expected at all. True to her word, her friend had _enhanced_. There was no other word for it. She didn't look like she had any makeup on at all. Was that really _her_?

Gaila was there with shimmery black hose and those spike heel shoes with all the little straps, urging her into them. Next came the new dress. It was so gorgeous, she was just in love with the dress just hanging there on the closet door. With Gaila's help, the dress went on without smudging makeup or mussing hair. Gaila zipped up the back and turned her towards the full-length mirror on the bathroom door. OH MY GOD! She looked back at her image - she felt like she could have walked off the page of a fashion magazine. She gasped aloud and Gaila laughed at her.

"You look so good, girl! You're going to knock them all down - you will be lucky to get back to the dorm in one piece." Gaila smirked at her from over her shoulder. "Think he will _ever_ be able to forget seeing you in this outfit?"

In a slight daze, she gathered up her coat and headed across the campus.

****

When she got to the designated ballroom, she handed her coat over to the attendant at the door and walked hesitantly over to the entrance to the main room. She stood there in the doorway for a moment, eyes scanning the room. When she got to the far wall, on the left side, she found him. She inhaled sharply at the sight of the elegant, handsome Vulcan in his black clothing. So tall and muscularly slender, his legs so long they took her breath away. _My God, surely he knew how HOT he was!_ How could he not know the effect he must be having on all the women in the room. As she watched with her eyes glued to him, he left the small group of instructors with whom he had been talking and crossed the room to stand in front of her. He just stood there, looking into her eyes while she melted inside.

**Spock**

When he arrived at the place where the party was being held, he turned in his coat and entered the ballroom. His eyes swept the room. She was not there. Inside he panicked a bit. No, it was just early. Not everyone was as punctual as he was, but she had seemed to be. She was seldom even a minute late to class or their conversational practice. But she _would_ be there, he would just have to wait. Seeing some colleagues across the room, he walked in their direction, prepared to engage in 'small talk'.

He stood patiently, discussing whatever subject the others found interesting, his eyes continually straying to the entrance to the room. When she did appear there, he was stunned. Her hair was not in its customary high fall, but curled and twisted and strung with what appeared to be small lights. She had long strands of twinkling stones hanging from both earlobes. Another strand of twinkling stones graced her long, lovely neck. The neckline of her deep ruby red velvet dress curved just below her collarbones. The long sleeves clung to her arms, ending in points across the backs of her hands. The dress clung to her curves, molding her breasts and hips and then flared out in heavy folds, almost to mid calf. Her remainder of her slender legs were enclosed in filmy black lace stockings and shoes with extremely high heels. She was the most exquisite being that he had ever seen - it was impossible to take his eyes off of her. Without a word to the instructors he had been talking to, he crossed the room to stand before her. Unable to find any words, he stood there, lost in her eyes.

He was jarred out of his adoration by the loud exclamation of the department head. "Well, don't just stand there, kiss her, man!" His head jerked around to find his superior officer pointing to something hanging above his head in the center of the doorway. He lifted his eyes to find a ball of some plant material with white berries, tied up with red ribbon, hanging there. He turned his face back to her, puzzlement plain upon it.

She looked slightly flushed, although with her skin tone, it was difficult to tell. However, her skin temperature had increased 1.5 degrees. She hesitated, then spoke softly "It's mistletoe, Commander. A custom this time of year. When you stand under the mistletoe, it's customary to offer a kiss to the person with you. I.... I didn't realize it was there."

"This is customary? A part of the normal Christmas celebrations?" His voice seemed very low to him, uncustomarily husky.

"I.. Yes. Yes, it is." She was looking straight into his eyes.

He bent his head slightly. His breath fell on her face. Her eyes were huge. He closed the last few millimeters and bushed her lips softly with his. Her eyes fluttered softly shut and a tiny sigh escaped, so softly that only he could hear. His heart rate increased 10.17 percent. His temperature raised by 3.5 degrees. He slowly straightened up and watched her eyes slowly open again. They were so deep, so liquid. He felt that he could stand there looking at her forever.

"Well, well, now you need to move out of the way and give the rest of us a chance."

Ignoring the man at his side trying to take his place, he gently took her arm in his hand and led her off across the room to stand near the curtained windows, ignoring everyone and everything else in the room.

**Uhura**

When his lips brushed hers, she was totally shocked.Never in her wildest dreams had she expected that _this_ would happen tonight. It was only a light brush, but she could feel it clear to her toes. She opened her eyes to see that he was still watching her, his eyes so deep and _simmering_. When the obnoxious department head tried to elbow him out of the way, he simply took her arm in his and led her off across the room. Nothing else seemed to exist except the two of them standing there quietly, looking into each other's eyes. She had no idea how long they stood there, unmoving, not speaking, just _being_.

Eventually, she heard the announcement that the food was being served. She moistened her dry lips. Maybe they ought to go get in line with everyone else. That would be less conspicuous than continuing to stand here alone. But she didn't seem to be able to get any words out.

"Cadet" His voice was very soft. "Do you think we ought to join the line? We do not have to, but perhaps..." his voice trailed off.

"I think we really ought to." Somehow she managed to get the words out. "People will talk if we just continue to stand here. That... That would not be good."

He nodded. He turned toward to food table and clasped his hands behind his back. She led the way across the room and stood there in line, his warmth close at her back. She was going to buy Gaila anything she wanted!

They filled small plates with dainty tidbits of food, joined their colleagues in conversation while they nibbled on them, commented on the music, tried to avoid looking directly at each other. It was very difficult. Eventually, the evening came to a close.

"Cadet, it is very dark outside. I will escort you to your quarters."

_Oh, yes, please! And be very, very slow about it._


	12. Chapter 12 : Have You Never Been Mellow?

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Twelve : Have you Never Been Mellow?**

**Spock**

Normally during the week-long year-end leave he took advantage of the empty labs and free time to concentrate on his own research. It was proving very difficult to keep his mind focused this year. For some reason, every time he settled down to review data, the sight of Cadet Uhura when she entered the Christmas Ball would impose itself over whatever he was reading. When he had the earbuds in listening to recorded message traffic, trying to separate out individual sounds, he would instead hear the small sigh she had made when his lips had lightly brushed hers. In exasperation, he threw down his stylus and pushed the loose books, papers, PADDs, and data disks on the desk off to the side in a tumbled mass. And then looked at the mess he had made. This was quite unlike his usual tidiness. He steepled his hands in front of his face, and settled down, trying to induce a light meditative trance. It was hopeless. He could not meditate. His mind was too full. Perhaps some exercise would help. Putting on his running shoes and pulling on a hooded jacket, he left his quarters and began jogging towards the track. Classes would resume on Monday - perhaps he could settle down then. He had a meeting to attend on Monday afternoon to help in making cadet assignments to the new message array on which construction would start the first week of the second semester. He was looking forward to that work. It would be interesting.

***

Finals week came and went. The new semester started. This semester he was teaching Interspecies Ethics. And his most talented student was still sitting center front. They were practicing Cardassian now. And Captain Pike had informed him that the _problem_ had been independently confirmed and the solution was in the works. He was to 'go along' with whatever happened in that regard.

***

As he sat in his office grading papers, his acute hearing picked up the sound of familiar footsteps. How the sound of those footsteps had become distinguished from all others he was not sure, but there was no denying that they had. Perhaps there was a distinctive cadence? No matter. It was illogical to dwell on it. He continuing reading the poorly written paper. The footsteps stopped. Without conscious thought, his head lifted. There she stood in his doorway.

"Commander? Sorry, I don't mean to bother you when you're grading papers, but I need to tell you that I can't come to our usual conversation session today."

_Why was that so disturbing? _ "Is there a problem, Cadet?"

"Not a problem, exactly, sir. I've been assigned to second shift array construction on Thursdays." She paused, then continued. "I was wondering if there might be another time...." Her voice trailed off.

"I do not find that your new assignment will cause us to discontinue our normal conversation, Cadet, as that is the same shift to which I am assigned." _Was that relief on her face?_

A wide grin spreading across her face, she whirled and strode off down the hall, "See you at 1600 then." floating behind her. He was unaware that the corners of his mouth quirked up as well.

_***_

Promptly at 1600 he strode into the lab set aside for the construction of components for the new message array. Only two of the six students assigned to this shift were present. He would have to wait for the rest to arrive before beginning with instructions. Suppressing his irritation, he began to unpack the tools which had been shipped here for use in construction. Cadets Uhura and Johnson immediately came to help him and by the time the others had arrived, all the tool kits were laid out, ready for use.

He assembled the cadets around one of the work benches, explained the component they would be constructing that evening, and distributed kits of electronic components. Each cadet took one to a different work bench and the work started. He roved around the room for a few minutes, watching the cadets. They all seemed to be competent - but then they had all been recommended by the instructors of their first year computer science courses and had all previously demonstrated competency in similar actions. He took his place at the last work bench and began to assemble the controller unit. While his hands where busy, he began to discuss Cardassian poetry with the cadet at the next bench.

***

Monday morning when he returned to his office after class, there was a message waiting for him. He was to report to the Commandant's office at 1330. He had no idea what that meant. Perhaps this was the event with which he was to 'go along'?

Precisely at 1330, he presented himself to the Commandant's secretary and was ushered into the private office. There were several other officers there already, including Captain Pike and Commander Terrance. This _was_ whatever Captain Pike had arranged then. He would be very careful in his actions and replies.

After acknowledging him, the Commandant began to speak. "Well, since we are all here now, let me say that I think that this idea to further interspecies understanding is such a novel idea and a perfect example of what we can do here at the Academy. I understand that Captain Pike had this idea and approached you with it, Commander Spock?"

Having no idea what the Commandant was referring to, he was not sure how to reply, however an affirmation of some sort was definitely required. "yes, sir." seemed to be sufficient.

"Well, we searched all the cadet records to find someone that would meet your specifications. We did find one student with the necessary reflex speed, thankfully. It would have been very unfortunate to have to turn down such a generous offer."

He began to have an idea of what Captain Pike's _problem_ solution was. He began to anticipate this _solution_ with illogical eagerness.

The Commandant continued. "Commander Terrance, I am afraid that you are going to have to find another cadet for private instruction. I believe that there were three other cadets who placed nearly as highly as Cadet Uhura at the beginning of the year assessments?"

Commander Terrance was clearly not pleased. "Yes, sir, there were three young men who actually managed to get as far as Commander Spock's mat. However, none of them lasted more than a few seconds. I do not feel that their accomplishments were nearly as important as Cadet Uhura's. I do not see how removing her from my teaching will be beneficial to her." He was obviously going to continue to protest her removal from his tutelage.

The Commandant interrupted him. "Now, Terrance, you know that this is the opportunity of a life-time for that cadet. To be the first Terran to have an opportunity to learn suus mahna! How can you possibly think that she would not want that opportunity?" At the beep of his desk communicator, he turned towards the door. "And this must be her now. She has no idea why she has been summoned, so please, everyone, let me have the pleasure of disclosing this to her." He was positively beaming with pleasure as he waited for the cadet to enter the office.

The door to the office opened and Cadet Uhura was ushered in. She stopped in confusion a few feet into the room, glancing around at all the officers gathered there. She stood stiffly at attention. "Cadet Uhura reporting as ordered, sir."

The Commandant beamed at her. "Cadet Uhura, I have a very special opportunity to offer you today. You must know that here at the Academy we are always striving to find new ways to develop interspecies cooperation and friendship."

She nodded, not sure that a reply was actually required.

"Captain Pike approached me shortly last month with a novel idea. An idea that would require a special cadet to put into motion. After searching through the cadet records, we have determined that you are that cadet."

She was definitely confused now. "Me, Sir?"

"Yes, Cadet, you are actually the _only_ cadet at the Academy who meets the strict requirements for this experiment in interspecies cooperation. There were very specific requirements for speed and reflexes. As this experiment will occupy all of your physical conditioning time this semester, there was also the requirement that the cadet selected must have completed all the necessary skills that must be passed this year - which you have done. Therefore, it is my pleasure to offer this opportunity to you." The Commandant paused, obviously pleased with himself. He beamed at her. "Cadet Uhura, we have a unique situation here at the Academy. We have on staff a grand master in suus mahna, the ancient Vulcan martial art. He has been approached by a member of StarFleet with the suggestion that he take on a student and has graciously accepted this challenge, provided that we could find a cadet who met his rigorous specifications. Which you have. Therefore I am very pleased to be able to offer this opportunity to you."

She looked absolutely stunned. She turned her head to look at him, eyes searching. He held his breath. She turned back to the Commandant, pulling herself even more erect, if that was possible. "Sir, I would be honored to accept this challenge on behalf of the Academy."

He quietly let his breath out in relief. Captain Pike's solution was outstanding.

The Commandant beamed even more, if that was possible. He offered his hand to Cadet Uhura, who offered her own hand. The Commandant shook it vigorously, then took it in both of his hands and held it there a moment. "I am sure you will represent the Academy well, Cadet. Now, it's almost 1400, which I understand is the time that you normally have your physical conditioning, so I'm going to turn you over to Commander Spock so that the two of you can get started." He drew her hand over towards Spock. "Here you go, Spock, one of the top cadets in her class. Treat her well."

He did not think that that would be a problem at all.

**Uhura**

She was eating lunch in the mess hall with her friends when her PADD beeped with an incoming message. _Report to the Commandant's office at 1345. _What could _that_ possibly be about? She racked her brain, trying to come up with anything that would involve the Commandant. Nothing.

"Cadet Sweet Pea! Just the girl I was looking for."

_Oh, no, not that ass Jim Kirk again! _She tried to hide the message on her PADD, but it was too late.

"Uh oh, someone's been a naughty girl. Watcha done, lovely?"

She tucked her PADD back in her bag and turned angrily to the irritating young man trying to squeeze his way in between Gaila and her on the bench. "Will you just go away and leave me alone? How many times do you have to be repulsed before you get the idea, anyway?"

Beside her Gaila scooted over to let Kirk sit down. "Oh, hey, he's just teasing you. Calm down."

"Well, I don't have time for it now. I need to go be sure I look presentable for whatever it is I'm being summoned for. See you later, after physical conditioning."

"Do be careful. Don't let that guy injure you again. I'm going to report him if it keeps happening." Her roommate was usually furious when she returned to their room on late Monday afternoons with bruises or sprains.

Jim Kirk looked over in surprise. "Commander Terrance is rough with you? Man, that sucks. I thought that was a plum chance for extra training. Maybe I'm glad he didn't pick me."

She heaved a sigh. She knew Gaila was concerned for her. "I'll be careful. See you later." She headed for the nearest ladies room to check her appearance, as she didn't have time to go clear across the campus to her dorm.

***

She arrived at the Commandant's office with a few minutes to spare and waited anxiously to be admitted and find out what this was about. She _knew_ she hadn't done anything that would require the Commandant to call her out on the carpet. When the secretary rose and went to open the door to the inner office, she straightened herself and strode in, stopping a few feet inside the room at the sight of all the officers gathered there. What was going on? She listened in astonishment to the Commandant's offer. She tilted her head and looked sideways at Commander Spock. He was standing there with his usual controlled expression on his face. She couldn't get any clue from him today. But if the Commandant was making the offer, it had to be legitimate. And there was no way she was turning down _that _offer! "Sir, I would be honored to accept this challenge on behalf of the Academy."

The Commandant held out his hand. She hesitantly extended hers, and found it engulfed. The Commandant drew her over towards Commander Spock and told him to treat her well. _What an odd statement_. Still confused, she turned and left the inner office, followed closely by Commander Spock. When they were outside on the pathway, he gently touched her arm, causing her to stop and look up at him.

"Is this acceptable to you, Cadet? If not, we can find some excuse that the Commandant will accept." He waited for her reply.

"I.. I welcome the chance to study with you, sir. I hope that I will meet your expectations. I just don't understand how this happened. I guess I was so stunned in there that I didn't really catch everything that the Commandant said."

"That is not important now, Cadet. Do not concern yourself with it. Since you agree that learning suus mahna would be an appropriate physical conditioning goal, let us proceed to the gymnasium." With that, he set off down the path again, pausing with a glance over his shoulder when she stood rooted to the spot. With a jerk, she hurried to catch up with him.

***

They stood on a mat against the far wall of the gymnasium, dressed in the normal brief shorts and tank. He was giving her _very_ explicit instructions about how to position her arms, legs, hands, and feet. "Move your left foot backwards exactly three centimeters and one centimeter to the left. Now raise your right hand four and one half centimeters. There. Remember that. This is the first position. Now stand at attention. First position. Attention. First Position. No, the transition should be much smoother than that. Both hands should attain the proper elevation at exactly the same time, not two seconds apart."

She had great difficulty in determining just exactly how he could tell she was half a centimeter out of position. _Two_ seconds difference? Did it really make_ tha_t much difference? Apparently it did, because he continued to drill her in this matter, circling around her to observe at all angles, but never touching her, never forcing her body into awkward positions as Commander Terrance had.

Finally, he seemed satisfied with her ability to hold both the first and second positions and transition between them. She felt like she had achieved something important, but she was beginning to tire and felt her leg muscles beginning to tremble. He must have noticed, because abruptly he sent her off to swim laps. The water felt so nice and she completed her laps in what felt like record time, leaving the pool before he arrived.

**Spock**

She was an excellent student, following his instructions quickly and efficiently. Unfortunately, her movements were not as precise as was desired. It was necessary to correct her by increments, a centimeter here, two there, one second in another place. As the session continued, she seemed to grasp the fact that exactitude was required and the slight irritation on her face disappeared, to be replaced by intense concentration. Her muscle memory proved to be excellent, and by the time she began to tire, she had mastered two positions and the transitions between them. Even knowing in advance of her physical qualifications, he was impressed. It would not do to let her know this, however. When he saw a muscle in her leg tremble, he abruptly dismissed her to swim her laps. He watched her cross the gym floor towards the ladies locker room, waiting until she had reached there safely before going to the free weights to complete his own training for the day. By the time he got to the pool, she was already finished. For some reason, swimming alone was not pleasing today.


	13. Chapter 13 : When Will I See You Again?

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Thirteen : When Will I See You Again?**

**Spock**

Cadet Uhura burst into his office, waving a piece of paper in the air, clearly excited about something. She was practically dancing. "Look, look, I got it!"

"What is it that you have, Cadet?"

"I made the team - the Oxford Linguistics Invitational! I'm going to go to ENGLAND!" She was so excited she could not stay still. With little twists and wiggles, she twirled around the room. "I studied so hard for those exams, and I MADE it!"

He watched her excitement. Although nothing showed on his face, inside he exulted with her. He knew how hard she had worked for this. She had talked of almost nothing else for the past three weeks. During conversational practice, during the message array construction sessions, it was practically the only topic of conversation. Instead of poetry, she had requested pronunciation, grammar and syntax drills. He had been happy to comply. He was even happier to watch her enjoy her success.

"Congratulations, Cadet. You have worked hard to achieve this. But it will require many hours of further study between now and the competition later this semester."

"Yes, I know." She stopped her excited movements and dropped down into the chair in front of his desk. "You're going to continue to help me, aren't you?" She stopped in confusion. "I mean, you were such a help while I was getting ready for the exams. If it's not too much trouble, could you continue? I know it's an imposition..." She was getting flustered.

He quickly reassured her. "It would be my pleasure, Cadet. Assisting excellent students in their endeavors is the part of my position that I enjoy the most." For some reason, his words did not seem to have the desired effect. She seemed almost upset. Humans could be so illogical, and the females were much worse than the males in that regard.

"Do you have the list of required languages? Perhaps we could assess it to determine whether you have any deficits? " Her face took on a very strange appearance. Perhaps _deficits_ had not been a good word choice. "If there are languages on the list that you have not learned yet, we should begin immediately." That had seemed to mollify her, her expression was much more normal.

"No, I don't have any of the particulars yet. There's a meeting tomorrow evening where they're going to hand out all the details."

It appeared that she meant to continue, but at that moment, the department head appeared in his doorway. "Commander Spock, could I speak with you for a moment? You need not leave, Cadet, this will be brief."

Spock nodded his assent and the department head took a few paces into the office. "One of the instructors selected to chaperone the Oxford Invitational team to England has just been involved in a accident and broken his leg, along with other injuries. We need a replacement. As you have not participated in this event since your own undergraduate days, I thought perhaps you might replace him."

Startled, Spock's thoughts raced. _Go to England with her_? Of course, it would not be just her, there would be several other team members. And it would be his duty to ensure correct behavior of all members of the team. However.... "It would be acceptable to me, sir. What do I need to do?"

"Well, there's a meeting tomorrow evening you need to attend. Cadet Uhura can tell you about it. I'll get back to you with more information as soon as I have time. Need to round up replacement instructors for the time he's going to be out until he heals enough to return." With that he turned and left the room.

****

When their conversational practice was over and she was preparing to leave his office, he thought of something. "Cadet, the meeting tomorrow evening will take place after dark. I shall escort you to and from the meeting."

Although he thought perhaps she had given him a slightly odd look, she quickly nodded in agreement before she left.

***

He arrived at the door to her quarters. He was early. He was _nervous_. There was no reason for him to feel this way - it was _highly_ illogical. Straightening up even more than normal, he tapped the touch plate beside the door. In response to the computerized voice, he announced himself. The door did not open. He waited for two point three minutes, then tried again. Still no response. She was expecting him -- perhaps there was some problem. He_ fidgeted_. He NEVER fidgeted. He tapped the touch plate again, gave his name again, still no response. Then he did something that he did not plan, something that he had never considered doing, certainly something that he had no explanation for. He used his code to override her door and entered her quarters.

The lights were dim in the study area where he stood. Through the door into the bedroom, he heard her voice. Without thinking about what he was doing he took a few steps into the bedroom.

She had left the bathroom door ajar. From where he stood he could see her reflection in the mirror through the clear shower door.

She was rinsing the shampoo from her hair, back arched, head thrown back, arms raised and bent. This position threw her breasts up in sharp relief. Dark rosy brown nipples jutted upwards.

She was singing softly to herself, something with a happy lilt to it.

He could hear nothing except the sound of the water drops hitting her skin and her lovely voice. He could see nothing except her. He could not breathe. _Something_ coiled low in his abdomen - something unknown - with a feeling like an electrical charge, poised and ready to strike. _Was this lust?_

Through the haze that enveloped him he was suddenly aware of footsteps and giggles. Without seeming haste he whirled and took two steps out of the bedroom door and into the study area. When her roommate stumbled into the room wrapped around her current male toy, he was standing stiffly by her desk. But the _something_ was still there.

**Uhura**

Gaila burst into the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a sharp click. "Hey girl, your date is here." There was merriment in her voice.

"What? I don't have a date tonight. What are you talking about?" She turned off the water and started drying off, wrapping a towel around her hair.

"Well, _you_ may not think you have a date, but that hunky guy with the pointed ears standing out in our study area does, unless I am _totally_ wrong, and you know I'm _never_ wrong about things like that." Gaila smirked at her, jiggling with excitement.

"He's here already - it's too early! I didn't expect him to be here for another twenty minutes. Crap, I'm not ready yet." She grabbed the hair dryer and set it to high, fanning her hair out behind her. "Help me, please. It's not a date, it's that meeting for the Invitational team - I told you about it."

"Well, you didn't tell me that ol' pointed ears was coming to 'escort' you. How did he get inside, anyway? Doesn't look like you let him in." Gaila was helping with the hair dryer, running a comb through her hair, trying to get it dry quickly.

"You mean he was inside when you got here?" Horrified, she turned to look at Gaila. "Where was he? You don't think...." Her voice trailed off in mortification. "He didn't SEE me, did he?"

Gaila laughed out loud. "He was standing straight as a ramrod in the corner by your desk. He couldn't possibly have seen anything from there. Don't worry. But I have no idea how he got in. Maybe you didn't latch the door when you came in? Hey, what are you going to wear? I'll go get your clothes and bring them in here."

With Gaila's help, she was dry, clothed, hair up, all inside of ten minutes. Exiting from the bathroom, she grabbed the PADD she was going to use to take notes and moved into the study area. There he stood, so stiff he might be at attention. Gaila's date lounged in the other study chair, half-drunk, singing a_ very _suggestive song. Well, they would have some privacy while she was gone and _maybe_ be finished by the time she got back.

"Commander, sorry I wasn't ready when you got here." She struggled for composure.

"It is my fault, Cadet, I was early. Shall we leave now? I feel that perhaps your roommate would like some ... privacy."

Turning her head, she saw that Gaila had already commenced the evening's activities. She quickly turned away and fled out the door. "I'm sorry, Commander, she can't help it. She's Orion and it's just her biology."

"I am familiar with the requirements of Orion biology. You have no need to apologize." He walked beside her, his hands clasped behind him in that familiar way. He matched his pace to hers, not hurrying, striding loosely along. The night was pleasant, not as cold as it had been only a week ago. A good evening for walking.

***

The meeting did not take as long as she had anticipated. Gaila would still be _involved_ with her current lover. She couldn't go back to her dorm yet. When Commander Spock headed in that direction, she floundered, not sure what to do. "Commander, I... I can't go back to my dorm yet."

Head cocked sideways, he looked at her. That was inquiry in his expression, surely. One eyebrow cocked up, eyes curious - yes, she was sure that there was a question he was not asking.

"Uh, Gaila has company. She, uh, it, uh, takes longer..." She stopped, embarrassed. "I don't want to walk in on them - again."

"Indeed, Cadet, I do not suppose that you would. Perhaps.... Perhaps we could walk about the campus for a while? I believe there was a language on the list that you are not familiar with - Deneb III, was it? Perhaps we could begin with that?"

"Oh, thank you so much. I can't tell you... I'm sorry, I'm gushing. It's just that sometimes.... It's difficult having an Orion for a roommate - even though I love her like a sister - sometimes it's just difficult."

**Spock**

Side by side they walked down the pathway, through the trees, as he began to teach her the clicks and whistles of the new language. Eventually they found themselves near the edge of the campus. Across the street lights gleamed out of the windows of a small cafe.

He considered. They had been conversing for some time. He remembered her statement that certain sounds were difficult to make with a dry throat. Surely she would not take it in other than what was meant? "Cadet, would you like some tea? The establishment across the street serves a wide variety of teas." For some reason he found himself holding his breath, waiting for her response.

She looked up at him, some strange expression on her face. He did not know how to interpret this one. "I do remember that you said making such strange sounds is difficult with a dry throat."

With relief evident in her expression, she nodded her head. "Thank you, that would be very nice."

As they approached the street, his hand placed itself gently in the small of her back, and he escorted her across the street and into the cafe.


	14. Chapter 14 : Last Night I Didn't Sleep

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Fourteen : Last Night I Didn't Get to Sleep At All**

**Spock**

When Cadet Uhura had finally felt that it was acceptable to return to her dorm room, they walked in that direction, still practicing the new sounds the cadet needed to learn. He watched as she entered her quarters, then turned to cover the remaining distance to his own quarters. When he had rounded the corner of the building her quarters were in, he stopped, all his muscles clenched tight, and exhaled loudly. He shook slightly, trying to relax the tension he had been suffering from all evening. It had been a tremendous effort to remain calm and in control of himself. The sight of the cadet in her shower had been ... Well, he was not sure what it had been. Something totally unexpected. And his reaction was something entirely new to him as well. He continued on towards his quarters, walking much slower than usual.

When he reached his quarters, he undressed, pulled on a loose shirt and pants, and lit an incense stick. Settling down on his meditation pad, he sought to clear his mind. When the computer alerted him that it was time for breakfast, he was still struggling in that attempt.

*******

They strolled the gardens on the Academy grounds, conversing in the click and squeal of the aquatic species of Deneb III. "Your chosen language is not well suited to the topic of conversation, Cadet"

"But that is the challenge, Commander"

He tilted his head slightly, considering. "As would be love sonnets written in Klingon, Cadet."

"Is that a challenge, sir?"

"Only if you take it so."

***

A week later she brings him the most erotic piece of poetry he has ever read, written entirely in Klingon, with all the correct cultural overtones. He is astounded. And that _something_ curling low in his abdomen is still there.

Once again, he spends the night in meditation. This seems to be happening with more frequency than is desirable.

**Uhura**

In the days following that evening meeting, she found her schedule extremely full. Not only must she continue with her normal course load, the weekly suus mahna lessons, her Thursday evening shift on the message array processor, the Tuesday afternoon conversational practice and Wednesday evening choral practice, but now she must study even harder to prepare for the competition. Sometimes she felt that she hardly had time to breathe. Without Commander Spock's help, she did not know what she would have done. On Thursday evenings, as they worked on the delicate electronic assemblies, they conversed about grammar, syntax, pronunciation. On Tuesday afternoons, now that the weather was warmer, sometimes they walked the Academy grounds as they conversed, rather than sitting inside in his office. This gave them new topics for conversation, as they discussed architecture, the weather, the plants growing in the gardens, even the attire of the cadets passing them on the walkways.

On one such afternoon, he issued her a challenge. Oh, he tried to pretend that it wasn't, but she knew better. Returning to her dorm room, she consulted dictionaries and reference books. She made two trips to the library to search out obscure reference books. She even used her computer to search for cultural nuances. Eventually, she felt that perhaps what she had written was acceptable. She carefully printed it in the correct squiggles on a piece of what she was assured was the correct type of surface, purchased in a small shop she frequented often because of the off-world merchandise carried there. One week to the day that the challenge had been issued, she delivered the result, not giving it to him until the end of their conversation. For some reason, she could not bear to watch while he read it. What if it was so awful that he did not consider it a fitting completion of the challenge? No, she would just wait until the next week to hear what he had to say about it.

Only after she had delivered it does she think to read it to Gaila. She is astounded by her friend's reaction. _Oh, my, what has she done? What will he think of her?_

The next morning in class she keeps her head bent over her PADD, not daring to lift her face to look at him for fear of what she might see. At the end of the class, as she prepares to leave, she sees long, charcoal grey clad legs in front of her seat.

"Cadet, is there a problem?"

_A problem? Oh, yes, definitely. _She hesitantly lifted her eyes to his. Well, he didn't look insulted, at least. Of course, that might be hard to deduce. But his face was not all hard, like she had seen it at times. "No, sir, no problem."

"You have had your face down over your PADD throughout the entire class. There were slides projected which you did not observe. Is there some reason?"

_Was that concern in his eyes? _"Uh, I, uh, was having difficulty with my stylus, sir." _If that just didn't sound stupid._

He quirked his eyebrow at her. _Oh, he knew that was not right._

"I would suggest that you obtain one which is functioning correctly then, cadet." His mouth _definitely_ quirked at the corners.

_Was that a smile? _She straightened up, maybe she hadn't entirely blown it, after all. "I will be sure to do so, sir." She finished tucking things into her bag and rose from her seat. As she turned to exit the room, his voice came softly from just behind her shoulder.

"I did enjoy your sonnet, cadet. It was most entertaining." _Oh, no._

**Spock**

It was Monday afternoon again and he thought perhaps it was time he might try something different during their workout. He laid the items he had brought with him on the bench against the wall as she came striding across the gymnasium towards him. She was so graceful in her movements, it was always pleasing to watch her. She stood before, gave him the slight bow of student-to-teacher and waited for his instruction.

"We will begin by repeating the movements which you have been learning. Please remember that it is extremely important to maintain the exact positions which you have been taught." She nodded her head.

"I will count for you." He began the measured cadence, only half the normal speed, but correct for a beginner. He circled her as she moved through the movements, checking for position and speed. Yes, she was ready.

When she had completed her task and given him that slight bow again, he stood before her, looking into her eyes. "You have achieved status, Cadet." _She looked puzzled. _"On Vulcan, when someone wishes to learn suus mahna, they must demonstrate their ability before an instructor will accept them as a pupil. Only by mastering the first ... Kata, I believe is the term you would use ... Can the prospective student gain the desired status. You have just demonstrated your ability in this area."

She beamed at him, that wide smile spreading across her face.

He continued. "Each Kata consists of two parts. The first part is learned by the beginning student. The second part is ... danced ... by the instructor. When the student has achieved sufficient proficiency to master both parts, the next level of instruction begins. Today, for the first time, we will perform simultaneously. It is extremely important that you not deviate from timing or position. During the practice of suus mahna, no punches are pulled. If you are in the wrong place at the wrong time, it is entirely possible that you will be injured. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Her eyes danced with excitement.

"It is normal to provide a musical accompaniment to such duets. This provides the cadence and assists the beginning pupil in maintaining proper timing. I have brought with me the necessary equipment." Turning to the bench, he inserted the small music disc into the portable player and pressed the keys. The sound of a drumbeat began.

"We will begin when the chime sounds. Please do not attempt to focus on my movements. To do so will distract you from the proper positioning of your own limbs. Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir." He could feel her anticipation and excitement. For some unfathomable reason, he was also tingling with anticipation. He assumed the correct stance, waiting for the chime to sound. _There_. He began the flowing movements, much slower than his normal execution, timing them to the sound of the drumbeats. Their hands slid past each other, only millimeters separating them. She turned, moving out of danger, entirely correct in her placement. His feet moved into the next position, hers at an angle to him. As he spun past her, she moved down and around and they were facing each other from the opposite direction. _This was exhilarating_. It felt entirely different than previous sparring matches with Vulcan opponents.

They danced through the kata, sliding past each other, moving in complete synchronization. Neither one noticed that all other activity in the gym had ceased. When the final chime sounded, they bowed slightly to one another. She raised her face to his, beaming, her smile spreading from ear to ear. "Can we do that again?" He turned and restarted the music.

**Uhura**

She burst through the door into the quarters she shared with Gaila, eager to share the afternoon's events with her friend. It had been the best afternoon!

"Gaila! You'll never guess what we did today!" She flopped down on the bed next to her friend, rolling over on her back, throwing her arms over her head and stretching in exhilaration. Then she rolled upright again, settling down cross-legged, bouncing in excitement.

Gaila looked at her in astonishment. "You didn't! Tell me all about it r_ight now_!"

Nyota blushed so deeply that it was visible against her dark skin. "No, you idiot, not _that_! We were in the gym! Get your mind out of the gutter! Geesh!"

Beside her Gaila laughed aloud. "What else could you possibly be that excited about? Girl, you flew in here looking like you just had the best sex of your life."

"We danced a duet! It was just so _super_! He brought this Vulcan music and instead of just making me do all sorts of movements on my own, he was doing them too! I wish you could have been there to see it! It was just WONDERFUL!"

"And I missed that? I may have to start going to the gym! I can just imagine that hunky guy moving around with all those muscles in those little gym shorts." Gaila's eyes got dreamy.

Nyota picked up the pillow and slammed Gaila with it. Gaila ducked and came up laughing. "Oh, girl, you are so gone!"

**Spock**

He lit the incense. He folded himself into the proper position. He closed his eyes. He saw her form before him, moving in measured sequences, weaving itself around him. He heard the sigh of her breath, felt the movement of air as her limbs moved past his, so close, but never touching. He luxuriated in the glowing beam of her smile, the wondrous sound of her laughter. If he could not clear his mind, then he would just meditate on her.


	15. Chapter 15 : You Should Hear

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Fifteen : You Should Hear How She Talks About You**

**Spock**

She has just left his office when the message chime sounds. When he answers it, there is the Commandant. "Are there any students in your office, Commander?"

"No, sir. I am alone."

"Good, then we can talk plainly. We are setting up some maneuvers that we do not want the cadets to know about. They will be set at night and the cadets will all be woken stealthily by the officers to which they are assigned for these maneuvers. I would like you to take one of the teams."

"This sounds interesting. I am one of the chaperones for the Oxford Invitationals this year, however, if there is a conflict in the time."

"No, this will happen in just a few days. We have kept it entirely under wraps because we really do not want the cadets to know about it. There is a feeling in some circles that cadets are leaving here without some of the training that they really need. So this will be an exercise in secrecy and stealth. There will be a meeting here in my office tonight at 1900 to set up the final details and assign cadets to the team leaders. I expect to see you then."

"Yes, sir" After the Commandant signed off, Spock sat considering. This might be a very interesting assignment.

****

Spock sat in the Commandant's office with the other officers who would be leading teams. There would be ten teams, each with specific objectives. His team would be assigned to infiltrate the Medical Center and rescue hostages held there. He would have to collect the assigned cadets from their dorm rooms, beginning at midnight, send them to a rendezvous point, meet them there to assign tasks, and then complete the assignment before dawn. He would have ten cadets on his team. There was no guarantee that any of them would know each other or have prior experience working together. He was to choose one cadet to be his lieutenant. Each of the other team leaders had received their instructions and it was now time to select the cadets and assign them to teams. Only cadets with excellent records were being considered. The computer had searched the cadet records and isolated the pool of prospective candidates. They were now being sorted, based on prior experiences. For this first exercise of this type, some consideration was being given to the cadets prior training. After there had been time to assess the outcome, further exercises would be planned where the students were selected at random.

The lists of selected candidates were printed out and distributed. He took the list he was handed, with his name printed at the top, and scanned the list. There, at the bottom, he saw a familiar name - Cadet Uhura was assigned to his team. There was no question in his mind as to who his lieutenant would be.

***

Three days later he received the simple message "Tonight is the night." He found that he was looking forward to this novel experience with a great deal more anticipation than seemed logical.

***

He dressed in black pants and long-sleeved, high-necked shirt. He fastened a utility belt at his waist and filled it with tools that he felt would be useful. When his internal clock told him that it was exactly midnight, he used his code and overrode the lock on the door to her room. With absolutely no sound at all, he crossed the study area into the bedroom and knelt beside her bed.

**Nyota**

Encased in sleep, I feel heat near my face. Someone calls my name in a soft whisper. I mumble something indistinguishable. "Shhh" Two fingers touch my lips, so softly. Without thinking, still asleep, my lips part and I suck those fingers into my mouth. A sharply indrawn breath, barely audible. My tongue glides softly over those sensitive fingertips, sucking gently. There are choked sounds from a clenched throat. This is such a lovely dream. The tip of my tongue tantalizes those warm fingers, stroking gently, sucking. The fingertips twitch against my tongue but do not withdraw. There are more sounds, so quiet only I can hear them. The fingertips of his other hand ghost gently against my cheek. _ Surprise night maneuvers, Cadet! _forms clearly in my mind. _Oh, crap! This is NOT a dream!_

She bolted upright, the covers falling to her waist. There was his face, only centimeters from hers, a finger laid across his lips. He was dressed all in black. What on earth was going on?

So softly that she could barely hear him, he gave her orders. "Get up and dress - black fatigues if you have them. Equipment - small flashlight, communicator. Meet me at these coordinates." He passed her a very small data chip - one which would fit the slot on her communicator. "There will be others coming - keep them quiet and hidden. Make no unnecessary noise." With that he rose and slipped out of her room, out through the outer door, which closed behind him without a sound.

Quickly she slid out of bed and slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. With absolutely no noise at all, she braided her hair into one long braid, twisting it and securing it tightly to her head. After taking care of other necessary functions, she turned the light off before opening the door. Creeping over to her closet, she drew out her recently obtained black fatigues and dressed. She added a black of black rubber-soled shoes. Tucking the required tools and a couple of other things into her pockets, she slipped out of the room and through the outer door. As she did, she slid the data chip into her communicator and read off the coordinates. Using her communicator as a guide, she slunk off to the appointed meeting place, keeping to the shadows as she went.

**Spock**

When she sucked his fingers into her mouth, he almost came undone. Her tongue glided over his fingertips, sucked gently on them, stroked them. He suppressed a groan with great difficulty. Sweat broke out all over his body. His nerves were on fire. He clenched his teeth, his jaw muscles straining. He had never felt anything like this in his life - he hadn't even dreamed about the sensations that were flooding his body. He had made a grave tactical error in touching his fingers to her lips. He twitched his fingers against her tongue, striving to signal her to stop. She did not stop. That _something_ in the pit of his belly awoke in a fervor. He gasped, failing to remain entirely quiet. He _must_ make her stop! He finds he cannot speak, his throat is frozen, his mouth dry. She is still assaulting his fingertips, making lazy circles against them with her tongue. Doing the only thing he can think of, he brings his other hand to her cheek and focuses firmly, suppressing all thoughts except those necessary. _Surprise night maneuvers, Cadet! _He sends to her and feels her shock as she realizes she is not dreaming.

She rears up in her bed, releasing his fingers. Shaking, he looks into her eyes and lays the damp fingers against his own lips. Smelling her on his fingers, his heart lurches. Steeling himself, he whispers her orders, then turns and leaves her quarters.

Outside, he leans against the wall for a moment, trying to quell the sensations flooding through him. He has other cadets to wake, he does not have the time to analyze all that has happened.

**Uhura**

Arriving at the designated coordinates, she looked around, assessing the surrounding vegetation for hiding places. She flattened herself behind a small bush, becoming practically invisible. After a few minutes, she saw another cadet slipping through the trees, glancing down periodically at the communicator in his hand. When he arrived at the center of the small clearing, stopped, closed his communicator and stuck it in his pocket, she whispered, "Hide."

Immediately, the cadet dropped to the ground and began worming his way in her direction. "What's going on?" Came a low whisper.

"Maneuvers. Quiet. Hide. Wait."

The cadet slid past her into the small trees and bushes, stopping when he could barely touch her ankle, and buried in his face in his arms with his hands down his sleeves, becoming almost completely invisible.

Every few minutes another cadet showed up, until there were ten of them hiding in the thicket. There was no sound from any of them. With her eye shield in place to hide the whites her eyes, she scanned the direction from which they had all come, being careful not to move her head. Nothing. Now what? Just wait.

From the left she heard a faint whisper of sound, leaves sliding against each other. She froze. Very, very slowly she turned her head. There, about two meters away, someone was coming, bent low to the ground. A single ray of moonlight through the trees lit the curled edge of a pointed ear. She relaxed a bit, but not much. Looking in his direction, she silently flipped her eye shield up, counted to ten, and flipped it back down. In a moment, he crouched down beside her. Putting his mouth almost against her ear, he whispered "Very good, Cadet. Thinking of the eye shield was exceptional. Are the others all here?"

"There are ten of us here."

"Good. We will move out in a moment. How do you have them organized?"

"The first one is here behind me, touching my left ankle. The others are strung out behind and to the sides of him - each one just barely in reach of the next."

"Commendable." His voice was so low she had to strain to hear it. "We have hostages to rescue. At the Medical Center. Take the first five and go to the south side of the entrance. I will take the others to the north side. Stop when you are half-way there and give the plan to your group."

She listened carefully to his orders. Then she twitched her ankle to warn the cadet behind her. Slowly and carefully she turned around and crept back until she was level with his face. "Bring the next one forward. Five of us will go off together."

One by one, the cadets slithered forward until there were five of them huddled together. To the side, she saw Commander Spock touch the next cadet and start them off in a different direction. She led her group off away from the small clearing towards the Medical Center. Halfway there, she halted them in a group of small trees and relayed the plan.

When they arrived at the Medical Center, she concealed her group outside of the ring of light at the entrance, on the south side as directed. Then she waited for the signal. After several minutes had passed, she saw the small blinking light of a hand-flash just outside the ring of light on the other side of the entrance. She touched the cadets on either side of her in the pre-arranged signal and they all ran quickly towards the entrance, meeting the remainder of their group as they all rushed into the building. She veered to the left with her group, making for the room she had been given as a target. Once there, they quickly freed the 'hostages' and hurried back out of the building, making for their rendezvous point. When the other half of their group met them with the remaining hostages, Commander Spock pulled a signal box from his pocket and thumbed the button on top. A cone of light sprang forth into the sky.

"You have completed your assignment Cadets, with three hours of time remaining. I congratulate you on a job well done. You may relax here until the monitors arrive, but please remain quiet. Other teams may not have completed their assignments yet."

All ten cadets melted down to the ground, disappearing between the rocks and bushes. The 'hostages' sat down on the ground in a group, keeping themselves separate from the cadets. Commander Spock simply vanished.

It wasn't until the monitors showed up, took everyone's ids, dismissed them and left with the hostages that he appeared again, right at her shoulder. "It is very dark outside, Cadet. I shall escort you to your quarters."

Smothering a laugh, she headed back towards her dorm with his warm body striding close to hers.

**Spock**

He walks her back to her quarters. It is his duty to protect her. This does not seem at all illogical to him any longer. Tomorrow he will tell her how admirably she has performed.

When he reaches his quarters he does not stop to remove his clothing, dropping immediately to his meditation pad, but he does not meditate. Instead, he looks at his fingers, remembering the sensations caused by her tongue, remembering the scent of her on them when they were wet. He tries to analyze the sensations that flamed through his body at her touch, but he has nothing to compare them to, nothing to judge them against. _Most inexplicable. _And that _something_ is still there, stronger now.

_____________

Author's note: I am having so much fun writing this :-) And I am loving the reviews - so glad you are enjoying reading what I'm writing!


	16. Chapter 16 : Too Late to Turn Back Now

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Sixteen : Too Late to Turn Back Now**

**Spock**

It has gotten warm enough to run in shorts again. He is always glad when the winter cold and the early spring damp are past. This planet is so much cooler than Vulcan, he doubts he will ever get entirely used to it. But the running warms and loosens his muscles and the morning sun is warm on him today. As he loops around the end of the track, there she is in front of him, running in the second lane as she always does now. For some reason, he wants to slow his speed, to run beside her. As that is highly illogical and would entirely defeat the purpose of the exercise, he does not give in to this absurd notion. But as he approaches her, he greets her in Vulcan, "Ha'tha ti'lu, ne-lan". As he flies past, he hears her reply " Ha'tha ti'lu, zhel-lan".

***

It is Monday afternoon. They are in the gym and he is teaching her a new kata. This one is more difficult, some of the positions are harder for her to attain. He must correct her more often than usual. Finally he stops. "Is there something bothering you today, Cadet? Your mind does not seem to be on what we are doing."

"Sorry, sir. I just stayed up too late last night, studying for the Invitational, and I feel groggy. Just not functioning as well as I ought to be. The competition is so close now. I just feel as if I ought to be studying all the time." She drooped a bit.

"Keeping yourself in peak physical condition is necessary for your success in the competition, Cadet. If you allow yourself to become overly tired, you will not function well when it is important. You must rest sufficiently, eat properly, and exercise to keep your body in top form so that it will not distract you when the time comes."

She looked up at him, heaved a sigh. "I know you're right. I guess I'm just stressed out. There's only one more week to prepare and I just don't feel ready."

He considered. "It is my duty as one of the instructors assigned to this task to ensure that you are properly prepared. This includes physical and mental preparation as well as the learning of the indicated material. I feel that you are becoming too emotional about this issue. Some meditation should help. I believe that you have indicated in the past that you do attempt to meditate." He paused, waiting for her response.

"Yes, but I really have no training in that area. I just try on my own, and I don't seem to be doing very well at it." She looked _dejected_. Yes, that was definitely the feeling he got looking at her.

"If you desire it, Cadet, I would be willing to assist you in that area. I have much experience with meditation."

Grateful eyes met his, a smile blooming on her face. "Oh, if you would, please, Commander."

**Uhura**

She was definitely nervous. She stood outside the door to his quarters. She had not really anticipated that the meditation instruction would take place _here_. She wasn't sure that she had given any thought whatsoever as to where it _would_ be. It just hadn't occurred to her. She wasn't sure that it had occurred to _him_ either. Well, there wasn't anything personal about it, he was just trying to fulfill his assignment, to help her to prepare herself better to represent the Academy. She squared her shoulders and tapped the door pad, announcing herself in response to the computerized query. The door opened and he stood there. It was the first time she had ever seen him out of uniform, except for Thanksgiving. Even at those night maneuvers, he had been in black fatigues. Now, however, he stood before her in loose pants and a short-sleeved tee. She had seen him running in shorts, and of course when they practiced suus mahna he was wearing the normal tank and shorts of the Academy's physical conditioning uniform, but this was different. This was not any sort of uniform, nor was this something that she would see on any person in out in public somewhere, this was _personal._ He stepped out of the doorway, motioning her inside.

Noticing his bare feet, she slipped out of her shoes and left them there beside the door, then followed him across the room towards the area that he obviously used for meditation. While he lit an incense stick and rearranged the small floor pillows, she glanced around. His quarters were not what she had expected. She wasn't sure exactly _what_ she had expected, but it wasn't this. Bold paintings of stark desert scenes hung on the walls. The top of the bookcase held several small sculptures that she longed to examine more closely. There was a music player with an impressive collection of discs neatly organized beside it. At the end of the small couch was a gooseneck lamp, bent over in a position that indicated that he sat there to read. There was a small table at the end of the couch, with a pile of books, real books, on it. There was another table, lower and broader, in front of the couch, piled with PADDs - he must have been grading papers again. On the table near the small kitchen, a 3-D chess set was arranged, a game obviously in progress - he probably played in those games that were arranged between people in distant locations.

He beckoned her forward, indicating that she should seat herself on one of the floor pillows. These pillows were much flatter than the ones she was used to, more of a pad than a pillow. She carefully folded her legs into the intricate shape her grandmother had taught her when she was a small child - at least she could get that much right. He looked slightly surprised, then _pleased_?

"You have learned this posture from an excellent teacher, Cadet. You have obviously taken it many times." He cocked his head a bit, one eyebrow elevated, waiting for a response.

"Yes, my grandmother taught me to sit this way when I was just a small girl. She would not tell me stories until I was seated properly. And I loved to hear her tell stories." She smiled, remembering the hot afternoons, spent sitting in the shade, listening to her grandmother's stories.

He seated himself beside her, folding his long legs into a shape similar, but subtly different, from the one that she had assumed. The smell of the incense floated on the air, their movements having caused air currents that dispersed the light smoke about them. It was a very pleasant smell, very calming.

"Close your eyes. We will start with a relaxation exercise. Start with your toes. Think about all the muscles in your toes relaxing, so that they lay there, soft and open. Now move up your foot, thinking gently about the muscles in the sole of the foot relaxing. Now the ankles. If it is necessary to shift your position slightly in order to fully relax these muscles, do so slowly and gently." His voice continued, soft and low, coaxing her to relax, gently, in stages, until she felt like she was floating, soft and heavy, erect but relaxed. His voice ceased, leaving her suspended there with the light odor of the incense teasing her as she floated in the warm air.

**Spock**

He watched her slowly relax, her face softening, tension draining away. In this, as in everything else he had observed, she was an excellent student. It did not take him long to lead her into a light trance. As he sat there watching her, he realized that he himself was much calmer than he had been for some time. Reminding himself that he must not leave her too long, he slid deeper into his own meditation.

***

When the signal he had set for himself alerted him, he rose through the layers of self until he once more surfaced, calm, alert, _soothed_. Interesting that the very subject which caused so much turmoil had brought the calm that had been eluding him. She sat beside him, still floating lightly in her meditation. He spoke softly, gently urging her gradually to alertness. When she opened her eyes and smiled brilliantly at him, once again he caught his breath. It was astonishing how her smile affected him.

"Has this been beneficial, Cadet? Would it be helpful to repeat?" _Let her say yes, please, let her say yes_. It was illogical to crave her presence, yet he did.

"Oh, yes, Commander, it has been very helpful. If...if you do not mind, I should very much like to repeat this .. lesson. I don't want to intrude, though. I feel like I am keeping you from your own activities."

Expressions flitted across her face. Happiness, hopefulness, concern. Her face was so expressive. He never tired of watching it. "Then I shall expect you here next Monday evening at the same time. We shall continue then. In the meantime, if you become over tired or stressed, try on your own to achieve this same level."

She rose from the floor, crossed to the door, started to slip on her shoes. For some reason, he did not want her to leave. Trying to find any excuse to cause her to remain, his eyes lit on the volume of poetry he had been reading earlier. "Cadet, have you any knowledge of the poetry of Calmus IV?"

______________

Ha'tha ti'lu --- Good Morning

ne-lan --- cadet

zhel-lan --- Commander


	17. Chapter 17 :I Just Want to Be

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Seventeen : I Just Want to Be Your Everything**

**Uhura**

She had clothing spread out all over her bed. Her duffle bag sat open on her desk, waiting to be packed. She would need at least two uniforms besides the one she would wear on the plane. And some casual clothing, as well. Surely they would go out and celebrate the night the competition finished. Underwear, toiletries. Something to read on the plane.

Gaila entered from outside to the scene of controlled confusion. "Hey, girl, why are you packing so soon? It's two days until you leave. Those uniforms are going to get really wrinkled if you pack them now."

"Oh, this just a test pack."

"Test pack? What's that?"

"You know, pack everything in to see whether it all fits or not. Whether there's room for anything else. Just to check so I don't get any surprises at the last minute. Then I'll unpack everything and hang it back up." Absently, Nyota looked over the garments she had spread out on the bed. "After we win, I'm sure we'll all go out clubbing. I can't decide what to take to wear that night."

Beside her, Gaila burst out laughing. "After you win? Girl, you have so much confidence. But I know you and the others on the team, too, so I'm sure you're right. Okay, let me see what you're taking with you. No, those are no good at all. You are all going to be so high on winning all those medals, you need something really _hot_." She went to the closet and began to sort through the clothes hanging there. She pulled out one dress, looked at it closely, looked over at Nyota, then back at the dress. "I've never seen you wear this - go try it on for me."

She took the dress - well, it was really hard to call it a dress, it was _very _short. Almost more like a long top than a dress. She considered, then went to her dresser. Pawing through a drawer, she found what she wanted. Pulling off the loose pants and tee she had on, she pulled on the tights with the swirly pattern of alternating sheer and colored bands, then pulled the bright green dress over her head, letting it settle down around her. Next she dragged a pair of matching bright green heels out of the closet and put them on. Then she twirled around, showing Gaila the outfit.

Gaila pursed her lips and considered. Something was just not quite right. The neckline was certainly low enough. The dress clung perfectly to Nyota's slender body. The skirt barely covered the bottom of her butt, giving suggestive little hints at curves as she twirled. But there was still something missing. Going to her own dresser, she opened the second drawer and rummaged around. Straightening up, she brought something over to Nyota and clasped it around her hips.

Nyota looked at the belt of shimmering gold links with all the little tinkling bells dangling from it. Her eyes widened. The belt sat low on her hips. She shook her hips a little, testing. All the little bells chimed softly. She swiveled again, swaying as if dancing. The belt shimmered and quivered about her hips, drawing attention there. She looked up at Gaila, eyes wide and excited. "Oh, Gaila, oh, wow! Can I really borrow this?"

"I don't think I could ever forgive myself if you don't! That looks perfect! Those are the neatest hose - some places your bare skin shows and other places there are colors - it's like you're playing peek-a-boo!" Gaila looked at her friend, speculating. If this outfit didn't drive that green-blooded instructor insane, he was hopeless. Suddenly, she had a marvelous idea. She could help her friend out in another way - she wasn't a computer software specialist for nothing.

**Spock**

This would be the last time he would have alone with her before they left for England. She would be here shortly for her meditation practice. He had wondered whether she might say she was too busy to come tonight, but she had not. He was irrationally relieved.

He looked about his quarters. Everything was neat, there was nothing he needed to straighten up. He could not understand why he was so restless. He had graded all the papers, given them to the substitute who would handle his classes for the few days he would be gone so that they could be returned to the students. He had given explicit directions to that substitute about the material to be covered in his absence. He had recorded a message to be played to anyone who called his office or quarters during his absence, explaining where he was. His duffle bag sat, partially packed, in the corner of his bedroom. The uniforms he was taking with him hung at the end of his closet, ready to fold into the duffle in the morning. His toiletry pouch sat on the bathroom counter, ready to have his razor, toothbrush, and comb added to it in the morning.

There was nothing he needed to do, except for the one thing that was giving him problems. Captain Pike had insisted that he take one casual outfit with him, commenting that the team would deserve to celebrate after they won. In fact, he had insisted on joining Spock in a totally unnecessary shopping trip to purchase an entirely new outfit to wear on that occasion. Everyone seemed sure that the cadets would win. So he needed to choose one outfit to take with him, something suitable for escorting four cadets out to clubs so that they could drink and dance. So far, he had not been able to settle on the appropriate clothing. He had severe doubts about the outfit that Captain Pike had selected for him.

Once again he turned to his closet. Finally, he pulled out the new black slacks. He had purchased them only last week. The fit was very _trim_. If Captain Pike had not been with him, he would not have purchased them, but he had been assured that they were _attractive_. In fact, the salesman had told him that he looked _hot_ in them. He assumed that that was a complement of some sort. There was a silk shirt to go with the new slacks, in the same tone of black. The collar did not button closed, but lay open a short way down the chest. He was not sure that it was appropriate to wear when escorting cadets, but if Captain Pike said that it was, it must be. There was a black leather belt as well, made of braided strands. He folded these pieces, adding black socks from his drawer, and laid them all carefully in the duffle bag. As he straightened up, the door chime sounded. She was here.

**Uhura**

She was outside his door again. She certainly needed to meditate tonight, she was so jumpy and excited. In her bag, she had a pair of loose pants and a larger than normal tee. She would change in his bathroom. She just hadn't felt comfortable wearing that soft, loose outfit across campus in the dusk.

She tapped the door access plate and announced herself. He opened the door and stepped aside to allow her in. She slipped off her shoes. A bit self-conscious, she held up her bag. "I brought some better clothes for meditating, sir, if you don't mind, I'll go change in your bathroom."

He had an odd look on his face. She couldn't read it. She had become fairly good at reading the little signs on his face, the small muscle quirks, the lift of eyebrow, but this look she didn't know. Maybe she had overstepped? She lowered her hand with the bag in it, trying to decide what she should say to relieve the sudden tension, but he waved his hand towards the bedroom and turned toward the meditation area.

She quickly crossed the room, through his bedroom, noticing the open duffle bag on the floor, and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He was so neat! In her limited experience, men were usually not anywhere near this neat. His toiletry kit stood open on the counter, ready to finish packing in the morning, much like her own, back in her quarters. She set her bag on the other side of the sink and quickly changed her clothes, folding the ones she took off and laying them on top of her bag. Leaving the bag where it was, she returned to the living room, settling down on her usual floor pillow.

***

When their meditation was over, she felt so much calmer. Rising, she went to change her clothes again. Coming out of the bathroom with her bag, she found him in the bedroom door.

"If you would like to leave that clothing here, Cadet, you would not have to carry it back and forth across the campus each week." He paused, awaiting her answer.

Flustered, she was not sure what to say. That seemed like a.. very _personal_ thing to do. On the other hand, it would certainly be simpler. She nodded, not sure she could trust her voice. He opened the bottom drawer of his dresser, which was entirely empty. She took the loose pants and shirt from her bag and laid them in the drawer. When she straightened up again, ready to leave, he spoke once more.

"If you will wait a moment, I will change and accompany you back to your dorm. It is quite dark outside."

Unable to say why she was glad to hear those words, she just nodded again and walked out to the living room to wait.

When he left her at her door, it was with the direction to be ready at 0500 for him to fetch her for the trip. She turned into her room with a wide smile on her face as he strode off.

**Spock**

When she asked to change her clothing in his bathroom, he felt a totally unexplainable surge of elation. He had no idea why. In order to cover his confusion, he waved her into the other room and turned his back on her. Perhaps that had been rude? He was quite ready for the meditation to begin. As he sat there waiting for her and trying to calm himself, he had an idea. Would that be too forward? How would she react? He would just have to wait and see.

***

While she was closed in the bathroom, changing back into the clothing she had worn to cross the campus to his quarters, he quickly cleared out the bottom drawer in his dresser and closed it again, going to stand in the doorway just as the bathroom door began to open. He made his offer, waiting apprehensively while she considered it. With great relief, he saw her nod, and turned to open the drawer he had just emptied. Then he found himself saying something unplanned. She nodded again and left the room and he quickly changed his clothing before she had a chance to change her mind.

***

When they reached the door to her quarters, he turned his face to her and spoke quickly. "I shall be here at 0500 to collect you for the trip. Please be ready to leave then." He was sure that she smiled as she entered her room.

***

The campus was still dark and quiet as he made his way to her door. Just as he arrived, she slipped out, duffle bag in hand. Giving a slight nod to her, he was unaware that the corners of his mouth quirked upward in what she now recognized as the equivalent of a broad smile. Together, they turned and headed across campus to the shuttle hanger for the first leg of their trip to England.

The other instructor / chaperone arrived slightly after they did and the other three cadets were only a few minutes behind. Seating themselves in the waiting shuttle, they took the quick trip to San Francisco International Airport. Exiting, they headed for the concourse designated for their international flight.

The other instructor had all the tickets. As they approached the gate, she passed them out. "Commander Spock, you and Cadet Uhura are in the back on the left side. Sorry, there was some mix-up. All the seats were supposed to be together. The rest of us are in the front on the right side." She turned to the other three cadets. "You three come with me now, and behave."

He would have her all to himself for the entire flight? That was unanticipated - and quite unexpectedly _wonderful_. He glanced quickly in her direction, but she was proceeding ahead through the gate and he could not see her face. He followed behind, showing his ticket at the gate, walking down the sloping walkway into the large aircraft. She picked her way down the aisle, swerving out of the way of other people standing in the aisle, forcing bags into the overhead compartments. She looked at the ticket in her hand and up at the markings above the seats, finally locating the correct row. The overhead bin was open and empty. As she raised her duffle to put it in the bin, he reached out and took it from her, lifting it the rest of the way and putting his beside it. He shut the bin door and realized that she was still standing.

"Did you want the window seat, sir?" She was looking up at him, question in her eyes.

"No, Cadet, I would prefer the aisle seat if you do not mind. There does seem to be more leg room there."

She slid across to the window seat and settled down, fastening the safety webbing as he sat down beside her.

Fastening his own harness, he cast about for a topic of conversation, but she beat him to it, asking for drilling in the languages she would need to be prepared for the next day. They had no trouble keeping themselves occupied with conversation until the flight ended.

Meeting the rest of their group outside the exit gate, they proceeded to the curb outside the airport to catch transportation to their hotel in Oxford. Once again, there seemed to be a mix-up, with the female instructor and the other three cadets on one floor, and the two of them on another. He had no complaints. He would be able to escort her to and from her room each time they left the hotel with no one to comment on his actions.

**Uhura**

At breakfast the next morning all four cadets were so excited they could hardly sit still. They had been preparing for this day for over three months and it was finally here.

They walked the short distance from their hotel to the college building where the competition would be held. Once there, they checked in and picked up their packets with the schedule of events. They needed to go in two different directions. The team divided up, the other instructor taking two of the cadets off with her. The fourth cadet came with her and Commander Spock to the large auditorium where their events would be held. It was SO EXCITING!

***

At the end of the long, exciting, exhausting day, they all met at the exit to that same large auditorium. They were all quite ready for supper. The other instructor had been given the name of an Indian restaurant that sounded good and they headed that way.

They were seated at a low table, on big fat pillows. There were punched tin lanterns on the tables with flickering candles inside. The walls were draped with fabrics printed with bright paisley designs. There was some sort of music playing in the background. The whole room was filled with the odors of spices and incense. It was the perfect way to end the day.

The food was brought out and set down in the center of the table. A stack of plates was left at the side. One of the cadets took a plate and passed the others around and everyone began to serve themselves. The food was outstanding. She filled her plate again, noticing that everyone else was doing the same. Even Commander Spock had found plenty of vegetarian dishes on the menu. It was just too perfect.

They walked back to the hotel, stuffed to the gills. Tomorrow would be another long day and they were all ready to go straight to bed. The female instructor and the other three cadets got off the elevator on their floor, with directions to meet them for breakfast. Commander Spock escorted her to her door and halted.

"You did an outstanding job today, Cadet. I feel sure that your scores will be remarkable."

"Oh, I hope so, I do want to beat out MIT! I'm so excited I may have trouble getting to sleep."

"Cadet, you do need a full night's sleep to prepare for tomorrow. I suggest that you spend some time in meditation before going to bed - in order to calm yourself." He hesitated. Then he spoke again, his voice lower. "If you need any assistance..." His voice trailed off.

She felt a thrill curling inside. Had he just made a _very_ interesting suggestion? Impossible. She looked up at him. He was waiting for a reply, some indefinable expression on his face. "I... I think that would probably help me, Commander ... meditation, that is. I will take your advice. Good night, and thank you." She turned and pressed the code for her door, leaving him standing there watching her as she entered her room. _He couldn't have meant that the way it sounded, could he? Surely not, it was just her overactive imagination._


	18. Chapter 18 : Sexy Eyes

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Eighteen : Sexy Eyes**

**Spock**

He stood outside her door. Had he just made a very _suggestive_ comment to her? He couldn't believe he had done that. He was aghast. She didn't seem to have interpreted it that way, fortunately. He strode down the hall to his own room, entered, removed his uniform and hung it up, and settled down cross-legged in the center of the bed to meditate.

**Uhura**

The second day of the competition was even harder than the first. By the time the final round started at 1300, she was so wound up that she could hardly sit still. But they _were_ winning, she was sure of it. Those idiots from MIT were not going to steal the honors!

When the final announcements were made, they screamed and hollered and jumped up and down in excitement. The female instructor who had accompanied them was almost as excited as the cadets. Even Commander Spock seemed more animated than normal. Plans were made for the evening. They would all meet in the lobby in an hour, ready to hit the clubs.

When Commander Spock left her at the door to her room, he made the comment she was beginning to accept as normal, that he would come to escort her.

****

She showered, carefully applied cosmetics like Gaila had taught her, fixed her hair high up on her head in a complicated twist. At last she dressed, putting that lovely belt on last, along with matching gold chains with tiny bells on them in her ears. She twirled around in front of the mirror, examining herself. She thought she looked pretty good. She was definitely excited. Her heart was thumping much faster than normal. She was ready for FUN!

**Spock**

He left the cadet at her room and went down to down the hall to his own room. He was somewhat apprehensive about the evening. He just did not have very much experience in this type of activity. He showered, shaved, meditated, dressed in the new clothing Captain Pike had practically forced him to buy. Meditated again. Rose, left his room, walked down the hall and tapped the touch plate beside her door. The door opened.

A vision of loveliness filled his eyes. He sucked in his breath, totally stunned. She had her hair up in some twisted _thing_, not in her usual long fall. She had little gold chains hanging from her ears with tiny bells on the ends that chimed softly as she tilted her head. She had on a dress of brilliant green that made her skin gleam and glow. The neckline curved down low, showing the top curves of her breasts. It fit her like it had been made just for her, curving against her body perfectly. The skirt was so short that he swallowed, hard, but she had some sort of fabric on her legs, letting her skin peek out here and there, with swirls of colors clinging to her. Around her hips was a glowing gold belt of chains and bells that moved with her and made soft sounds as the bells moved against her body.

He could not move. He could not speak. He just stared. He felt that _something_ that had been coiling low in his abdomen since that day that he had observed her in her shower growing, threatening to engulf him. He remembered with sudden clarity the way he had felt the night of the maneuvers, when she had sleepily sucked his fingers into her mouth. His mouth was dry. The rest of his body was damp. He might have stood there forever, totally focused on her, if she had not spoken.

**Uhura**

The door chime sounded. He was here then. She picked up the small bag she was taking with her and opened the door. She was totally unprepared for the sight that met her eyes. There he stood, tall, straight, his slender body totally dressed in black. He had on some sort of shirt with an open neck, the collar standing out, revealing his corded neck and a small vee of chest, lightly sprinkled with dark hair. The shirt shimmered against him, clinging to the muscles in his arms and chest. Around his waist was a belt of braided leather, holding up slacks which clung to his long legs as though they were magnetized. She was stunned. She felt a thrill start low in her belly, climbing up her center, leaving her flushed and shaky. _WOW_! Commander HOT BODY! Her tongue clove to the roof of her mouth, her throat was closed, not a single sound coming out.

Finally, with great determination and focus, she managed to say something - not anything she had intended to say, but at least they were words. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear that outfit before."

He stared down at her. There was no other word for it - he was staring. "Captain Pike insisted that I buy new clothing for this trip. Is it inappropriate?"

"In no way! I mean, it's certainly appropriate for clubbing, it's ... It's very nice. Captain Pike did a great job." She felt extremely foolish, but she couldn't help it. He was just overpowering.

Somehow, she managed to get out the door of her room, lock it and head down the hall to the elevator with his heat close beside her.

**Spock**

He stands in the club the others had selected, against a side wall, watching. The other instructor and all four cadets were dancing. He found that he was enjoying the music in this club much more than the others they had visited. There was a deep beat resounding against the walls of the room, much like that on the recordings he used to accompany the suus mahna duets he taught Cadet Uhura.

The music stopped momentarily. The small group stood there on the dance floor. As he watched, one of the other cadets spoke heatedly to the other instructor, then another cadet joined in. The instructor seemed to consider, then moved towards the door. Three of the cadets joined her. The fourth crossed the floor to where he stood.

The music started again, low drums, sliding strings, a small chime. There was a persistent beat to it that appealed to him. She approached, standing swaying slightly in front of him, almost too close. That dress she wore was... _disturbing_.

"Dance with me." Her eyes were locked to his. Something smoldered deep within those mesmerizing eyes. He was not sure what it was, but he found that he did not wish it to disappear.

"I do not dance, Cadet."

"Oh, but you do. You dance with me every Monday afternoon in the gym."

Surprise. He tilted his head slightly, eyebrow cocked, eyes questioning. "That is not dancing, Cadet."

"Do I not recall you using exactly that word to describe it, sir, on the day that you informed me that I had achieved status?" Those eyes were filled with laughter now, a broad smile on those full lips.

He shifted his weight slightly from one foot to the other. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it again. He could not refute her statement, for her memory was excellent.

She continued. "The others are going on to the next club. They find this music too stilted. There won't be anyone here to watch. Come dance with me." Her voice had dropped, low, inviting. She held out one hand towards him, touching his sleeve, drawing him away from the wall.

Perhaps it would not be unacceptable to try this new experiment. Just this once.

She spoke again, voice low and husky. "I know this music's a little faster than what we use in the gym, but I think you keep that slow for me, to keep me comfortable while I learn."

She was so perceptive. He had not guessed that she was aware that he had slowed everything down to accommodate her. He followed her towards a clear space at the edge of dance floor, in a shadowed spot where no one else danced.

"Just try that first kata we danced together. See how it feels." She moved into position before him, waiting.

He adjusted himself into the waiting stance, his eyes never leaving hers. Her eyes were slightly unfocused, listening to the beat of the music. When she felt the time was right, she nodded her head slightly and began to move. He counter-moved, circling her, sliding arms along near hers, never touching, always close. The music continued to beat in his ears, drowning the sound of his heart beat. The little bells on that belt she wore twinkled and chimed as she moved. They moved faster than they did in the gym, synchronized to the beat of the music. For some reason this felt _right_. Her hands twisted, turned, pulling him in towards her. She flowed into the second kata she had learned, without stopping. He followed her, turning always to keep her face in his focus. He began to understand why the cadets did so much dancing. This was ... engrossing. He moved just slightly closer to her, controlling his movements so that they still did not touch, but there was little distance between them. His eyes still held hers, mesmerized. When the music stopped, they stood still, barely breathing, just staring at each other.

As the music started again, she breathed out a question. "Can we do this spontaneously, not in the katas? Like free sparring, maybe?" She was glowing, her beauty shining out of her eyes at him. There was nothing he could deny her tonight.

"It will be more difficult. We have not attempted this yet as you are still learning basic moves. But if you move first, I will attempt to make corresponding moves. It would not be safe for you if I were to move first. You are not yet ready to anticipate the correct response to random motions." It was difficult to speak, his heart was pounding, he was feverishly hot, he felt uncoordinated. But he wanted nothing more than to please her, to stay here moving in concert with her, feeling her so close.

She nodded, a look of intense concentration on her face. Then she began to move. Keeping time with the music, she twisted, moving her arms towards him, then away. She bent her knees and twisted to the side, then slid her feet in that direction. She turned her shoulders, dipped one down, then lifted it again. She turned away from him, then back again. He watched her carefully, moving without conscious volition in response to her movements, sliding his arms along hers, barely any distance between them, stepping to one side of her or the other as she moved, keeping their bodies aligned as they moved. When the music stopped this time, they were in the middle of a movement, one of his legs between hers, so closely that he could feel the heat of her body against his leg. _This_ part of her body was almost as warm as his skin. He could smell her - that unique smell that was _his_ cadet. His nostrils flared, pulling in her scent. Somehow he knew that from this moment forward, he would always be able to tell when she was near him, simply from her scent floating on the air.

The sound of applause shocked them both. They jerked up straight and looked around. Half the people in the club were staring at them and applauding. There were whistles and shouts. People had been _watching_ them?

He stared down at her in consternation. What had they done? What sort of repercussions might there be? He stiffened. He watched her wilt, the lovely glowing joy fading from her face. "Cadet, we must leave here. Now."

She drooped. There was no other word for it. Retrieving her small purse from the table where they had been sitting earlier, she turned and walked through the crowd, out of the club and onto the sidewalk. He followed behind her, ignoring the people clamoring for them to dance again, the people pulling at his arms, trying to catch his attention. When a man grabbed at her arm, trying to stop her from leaving, he stepped forward quickly, growling, a snarl upon his face. The man dropped her arm and fled. When they were clear of the mass of people, outside in the cool night air, he stepped closer to her, trying to shield her from the people eager to convince her to return. Once again he turned, snarling at them. This time, everyone turned back inside the club, leaving them alone on the curb.

He turned back to her, forcing his face into a mask, revealing none of what he felt. "Are you unharmed?" His eyes swept her body, looking for any sign that those grasping hands had inflicted any damage on her.

"I'm not hurt." Her voice sounded dull, unhappy. "Can we go back to the hotel, now, please?" She turned in that direction, starting off down the sidewalk, her whole body slumped.

He was filled with pain. She had been so happy. _He_ had been happy. Unexpectedly so. He had done something so far outside of his experience that he had no way to relate it to any previous actions, but it had felt so _right_, so perfect, to make her happy. He followed after her, not willing to let anyone accost her again, keeping himself just behind her so that he did not force her to notice him.

He watched as she coded her door. He could not let her leave him in this way. "Cadet, please wait a moment."

She stopped, her door open in front of her.

"Please turn around and face me." His voice was soft, low, entreating, filled with emotion. Perhaps it was that unexpected tone in his voice that made her turn to face him. "Please do not feel that you acted in way inappropriately this evening." He searched her eyes, trying to make her understand. "The fault is in no way yours."

"Fault?" She straightened up, her eyes starting to flash. "What FAULT?"

He faltered. "My actions... I was the one who acted inappropriately. I do apologize. I..." He was stopped by look of total indignation on her face, anger flashing from her.

"It was those stupid people in the club who were inappropriate, not YOU! They ruined it all! It was so wonderful and they just RUINED it!" Her face crumpled and tears overflowed her eyes. She shook with the force of her pain and anger.

He then did something that he had never done before in his entire life, something that he had never anticipated doing, something so far outside his normal calm self that later he could not conceive how he had been able to perform such an action. He reached forward and pulled the cadet into his arms, up against his body and held her there while she sobbed. Eventually, she quieted, rubbing her eyes with one hand, hiccuping gently against his chest. Then she drew back from him, standing straighter.

"Sorry, it was just too much. I'm sorry. I'll try not to do that again." She lifted her eyes to his, and he could see that the pain and anger had diminished. "I'll be ready in the morning, at 0500, right? You will come for me then, Commander?" Her voice was querulous.

"Yes, Cadet, I will be here for you at 0500. Please... Please meditate before you try to sleep. It will help." He looked into her eyes, wanting to say more, but not knowing what to say.

She looked at him. There was something different in her eyes. She tilted her head a bit, looked at him again, bit her lip. "Could you please call me Nyota? When we are alone?"

"Only if you will not call me Commander." That was so bold, _so_ inappropriate. But he could tell from the smile creeping back onto her face that it pleased her. "Good night, Nyota."

"Good night, Spock." And she turned and entered her room, closing the door behind her.

And he stood there and treasured those simple words and the lovely sound of her voice saying his name for several minutes before he turned and went along to his own room. Where he spent the remainder of the night in meditation.


	19. Chapter 19 : I Can Dream About You

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Nineteen : I Can Dream About You**

**Spock**

At precisely 0500 the next morning he tapped the plate beside Nyota's door. The door opened immediately and she came out carrying her duffle bag. Without saying a word, he took her duffle from her and started towards the elevator. She followed him, tapped the elevator plate and followed him into the elevator.

She looked at him. Something strange had just happened. She wasn't sure what, if anything, it meant. "Spock?"

Instantly his face turned to her. _She had said his name again_. With no honorific. _Why was that so different_? He did not know, but it certainly felt different. "Yes, Nyota."

"I really think you ought to let me carry my own bag. The others are going to think that it's strange if you carry it."

He had no justification for carrying her duffle. She was not ill or injured. He looked down at her. He _wanted_ to carry it for her. That was quite illogical. She was correct, it would be perceived as odd by the others. With a barely repressed sigh, he handed it back to her, just before the elevator arrived in the lobby.

They stepped out into the lobby. The others were not there yet. They crossed to the exit door and stood waiting. In a few minutes the rest of their party came out of the other elevator. The three cadets immediately crossed to them, while the other instructor went to the desk to check out. In a few minutes they were on the curb outside, hailing a transport back to the airport. Soon they were back at the airport, going through the gate, tickets in hand. Once again, there had been a mix-up and he and Nyota were seated about as far away from the rest of their party as was possible.

As they made their way down the aisle of the plane, he reached forward and retrieved her duffle bag again. She glanced back at him over her shoulder before releasing it. When she located their row, she slid over into the window seat and buckled up while he stowed their bags in the overhead. He sat down in the aisle seat and fastened his own harness.

"Thank you, Spock." She said softly.

He was content. He turned to look at her and observed a small, soft smile on her face. Good, she was not still upset from last night, then. He cast about for a subject of conversation. Ahh. "Captain Pike has informed me that the Enterprise will be completed by graduation next year. Have you had a chance to take one of the inspection tours with him?"

"Oh, I got to go at the beginning of last year, when he was recruiting. It's so marvelous. I can hardly wait to get aboard."

"Aboard?"

"Yes, I intend to serve on the Enterprise. That has been my intention all along. The Enterprise is going to be the biggest, best ship we have and I want to serve with the best officers in StarFleet. That's one reason I work so hard."

"Your achievements are especially noteworthy, Nyota. I am sure you will achieve your goal." _I will make SURE of it_. _ But I will not mention that to you, as I am sure you would be offended_.

Feeling quite pleased at having found an excellent topic of conversation, he relaxed and contemplated an enjoyable trip back to San Francisco. Since he was extremely familiar with all of the systems aboard the Enterprise, he was able to give her much information. She asked many interesting questions, and time flew by swiftly.

***

They landed back at San Francisco International, made their way to the shuttle waiting to take them back to the Academy. Shortly they were departing the shuttle hanger, going their separate ways. As soon as the other members of the team had disappeared from sight, he retrieved her duffle bag again. This time she made no protest, she simply accepted. He felt pleased.

**Nyota**

Spock finally handed her duffle back to her when they reached her door. He stood looking at her for a moment, then said he would see her on Monday morning and waited for her to enter her room. He was such a gentleman, it made her feel very protected. And he had protected her last night, even though she thought he wasn't aware that she had observed him snarling at that oaf who had grabbed her. She hadn't been aware that Vulcans ever behaved like that - perhaps it was the way they acted when they were being _illogical_.

She carried her duffle over to the bed and dropped it. Gaila was out, no telling what time she would get back in, maybe not even before morning. She had the bathroom all to herself - she would go and take a very long, hot shower and then curl up in bed with one of those novels Gaila kept trying to get her to read - just have a nice relaxing couple of hours before turning out the lights. The remaining few weeks of the semester would be devoted to studying for finals, this was likely to be her last free time.

***

Monday afternoon came and she was afraid that someone might have heard about their dancing in Oxford and make comments when they started their practice, but nothing happened and she felt _so_ relieved. Spock had her working on that new kata the whole time and did not even have the music disk player with him, so she knew there would be no duet today. That was a real shame, because she enjoyed them so.

She went back to her dorm, showered, changed back into her uniform to go eat at the mess hall with Gaila. She got a lot of congratulations on the win at Oxford and arrived back at her dorm glowing from her success. She studied a bit and then headed for her meditation lesson.

She tapped the door plate next to Spock's door and to her surprise the door opened immediately. She cautiously stepped through the door - Spock was in the kitchen - how had the door opened? In confusion, she realized that he had coded the door for her. She had not expected that. She slipped off her shoes. Spock apparently had not heard her enter. She wasn't sure what to do, so she just stood there.

**Spock**

He heard the door open. She stepped in, but didn't move again. He continued his kitchen clean-up, deliberately ignoring her. She slipped her shoes off, but still stood by the door. He had confused her. Suppressing a sigh, he decided that he would have to 'discover' her. He had really hoped that she would have understood, but apparently she did not. He put away his cleaning supplies and turned towards the other room, to discover that she was standing in front of his bookcase, hands carefully behind her back, looking intently at one of his sculptures. Ah, better.

He crossed the room towards her and she turned towards him. He decided to completely ignore the door question unless she commented on it. Instead he asked her a question. "Would you like to handle them? They are not breakable."

With a grin, she immediately picked up one of the small sculptures and began to run her long, slender fingers over it, caressing the curves. "This is so lovely. Tell me about it, please."

They spent 28.75 minutes discussing the small collection of sculpted pieces displayed on his bookcase. It was extremely enjoyable.

She went and changed her clothes. Then they settled down on the meditation pads and he lit the incense. He went through the same relaxation exercise that had worked so well the previous two times. Soon she was once again floating peacefully in a light trance. He sat and admired her. Tonight he would meditate after she left.

***

When he felt that she had meditated long enough to have relieved the stress of the trip, he gently brought her back to alertness. She raised her arms over her head and stretched, arching her back, then swaying from side to side. She dropped her arms and shook herself a bit, then grinned at him. "oh I always feel so good after that. It's so relaxing. Thank you so much for teaching me how to do it. Maybe by the time the semester is over I will be able to do it on my own."

He realized with a pang that she would not be here over the summer. It would be _lonely_ without her. He had not experienced loneliness before, except when first coming to the Academy - he had missed the daily talks with his mother then.

"I will always be available to assist you with meditation, Nyota. It is not an imposition."

"Well, I shall have to find some way that I can return the favor. I'm sure I will be able to figure something out. If not before finals, then sometime next year." She grinned at him again. "Are you teaching anything next year that I haven't taken yet?"

He was sure whether it was fortunate or unfortunate that he was not. He had found her to be an excellent student and one he had been pleased to have in his classes, but he found that that was not the way he wanted to interact with her in the coming year. "I do not think so. As far as I know, I will be teaching the same two courses next year. However, the construction of the message array should be completed before you return in the fall. If you wish to participate in the tuning of the array, I am sure that I could arrange that."

"Oh, yes, please, that would be so interesting. I already put in for a listening shift for next fall, but I don't know whether I will be assigned yet." He would make _sure_ of that. And he would make sure that it was on the same night that he was there. It seemed that there were advantages to being an instructor and research fellow.

"If you like, I can contact you shortly before the tuning is to start, so that you can return to the Academy in time to participate." He cocked his head to observe her reaction to his statement.

"I'll send you my home contact information - or I could just enter it into your com now?"

Without any further comment he rose and activated his com unit, swiveling the keypad in her direction when she followed him. He watched her enter her contact information into his address book, silently exulting. He could send her updates about the construction process - perhaps she would even respond. This evening had been successful on several fronts.

She went into his bathroom and changed again, folding her meditation clothing and replacing it in his drawer. She could not know that after she left, he seated himself on the floor and opened that drawer to inhale her scent. He was hoping that she would forget to take that clothing away with her at the end of the semester.


	20. Chapter 20 : Tell Her About It

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter Twenty : Tell Her About It**

**Nyota**

It was finals week. Monday morning was the Interspecies Ethics exam. As expected, it was challenging, but she knew she had done extremely well on it. She had poked her head into his office later just to be sure they were meeting in the gym. He had seemed surprised that she even asked, and she had stifled her mirth at his calm assertion that they would _always_ meet in the gym on Monday afternoon for suus mahna. Apparently he enjoyed those sessions as much as she did. And, after all, they _were_ an Academy sanctioned experiment in interspecies cooperation.

She changed into her tank and shorts and headed across the gym. She saw him placing the music player on the bench. _Oh, good, they were going to dance a duet. _This would be the first time since Oxford. She had been afraid that he wasn't going to do that any more, and been sad about it. Now she stood beside him, so excited she was having trouble not bouncing.

"I feel that you are ready to attempt the duet form of the third kata, Cadet."

It was so much nicer when he called her Nyota, but they were hardly alone here.

"We shall start with the first kata, continue immediately with the reversed roles, then move on to the second, reverse the roles for it, then into the third. This will be a much longer exercise than you are used to. Are you prepared?"

"I am, sir."

He looked at her bright eyes. Yes, she was eagerly anticipating this. He was glad that he had overcome his doubts and brought the music player with him. He pressed the buttons to start the music, and assumed the waiting stance in front of her. When the chime sounded, they began to move.It was difficult not to remember that night in Oxford - the image of her in that green dress and gold belt wanted to impose itself in front of his eyes. He must concentrate on the here and now - it would not do at all to miss a step and injure her.

They circled each other, moved in unison, then in counterpoint. The drum beats kept them moving in the perfect cadence. She was enjoying this so much. When they reversed the roles for the first kata, she concentrated more, they had not danced this version so often, then they were into the second kata, then the reversed roles for that one, which they had only danced twice. At last they moved into the opening of the third kata. This one was more difficult than the first two, but by now she was lost in the flowing movements, floating in a state approaching meditation, moving almost by instinct.

When the final chime sounded, they bowed to each other, and then straightened. They stood looking into each other's eyes for a moment. This was the last session they would have this year.

"We will resume our lessons when you return to the Academy in the fall, Cadet." There was no hesitation, no question in his voice. It was a statement of fact. 

_Oh, wonderful. _It would be so hard to wait over the summer for the lessons to resume.

**Spock**

He watched her cross the gym, heading for the locker room. He gathered up the music player and turned to head to the free weights. There before him stood Captain Pike, a broad smile on his face.

"I see our little experiment in interspecies cooperation is going well, Spock."

"Yes, sir, quite well. She is a gifted student in this, as in all areas."

"You won't mind continuing with the lessons again next year, then? The Commandant is eager to see this continue, he is quite taken with the idea - I think he now believes that it was his own idea."

"I had not considered halting the lessons, sir."

If Pike hadn't known better, he would have thought that was irritation on Spock's face. "Good, then, continue with your weights. How much are you lifting now?" The two men crossed the gym, conversing.

****

He had not thought to assure her that she was welcome in his office on this Tuesday afternoon, as always. Perhaps she would not come. It had been an oversight, one which would not happen again. He continued to grade exams. He would put them aside when she arrived. He would not entertain the possibility that she would _not_ arrive. But he heaved a small sigh of relief when he heard her footsteps in the hall. He piled up the exams and moved them aside as she entered his office, a small container in her hand.

**Nyota**

She glanced up and down the hall as she neared his office. There was no one around. She almost paused as she came to his doorway - what if he was not expecting her. But she realized that he was clearing things off his desk, like he always did when she arrived. She quickly entered the room and seated herself across from him. She put the small container on his desk. "I have some of Mama's tea blend left. I won't need to take it home with me - I thought you might like to have it."

That was definitely his 'smile' face - eyebrows lifted, lips slightly quirked up. She was so glad she had thought of this. Now she would be able to think of him opening her little tea container and making tea all summer.

"Thank you so much, Cadet."

Well, guess they were going to be formal in his office, even if there wasn't anyone within ear shot. That was probably safer, anyway. Not a good habit to get into to be informal with an instructor where anyone might hear.

He steepled his hands in front on him on his desk. He seemed to be considering something. He took a breath, let it out. Whatever it was, he was having difficulty with it - she had learned enough of his mannerisms by now to realize that. After a moment or two, he lifted his eyes to hers. "Cadet, there is something I would like to discuss with you. Please consider it carefully and give me your answer on Thursday evening at your final array construction session."

He paused again while she waited to see what this was about. "The department has been 'on me' to acquire an aide for some time. I find that the grading of the constant stream of papers is wearing on me. Next fall I will need to devote a considerable amount of time to the new message array. Therefore I am going to take advantage of the department's urging and hire an aide. I cannot think of any student I have had who would be more qualified for this position than you. I would like you to consider this. Please do not reply now - I wish you to consider your course load next fall, as well as your professed desire to have a shift on the message array, in making up your mind. This is not something you should decide in a moment."

She was stunned. This was not anything she had anticipated. Almost she assured him that she did not need any time to make her decision, but stopped herself in time. He wanted her to take the time to consider all the facets of her decision and would be affronted if she did not. Therefore she would wait until Thursday evening. And she would take the time to consider everything and make a list of the things that contributed to her decision. He was always pleased when she made logical explanations of things for him. She nodded slightly to him. "I will consider it, Commander. It is quite an honor just to receive the offer, whether I accept it or not." It was hard to keep the excitement out of her voice, but she thought she had managed it well.

Were those traces of emotions flitting across his face? Maybe he really had wanted her to just jump in and give him her decision? No, that was not possible. He was always so logical. She would give no clue as to what her answer would be until Thursday evening. She might even wait until the very end of the evening to tell him.

**Spock**

Although he had been very specific to her about taking time to make a considered decision, he was irrationally irritated that she did not immediately give him an affirmative reply. She _must_ accept. He could not conceive of sharing his small office space with anyone else. With a great deal more difficulty than he had anticipated, he suppressed his irritation and disappointment with her failure to override his instructions and give him an immediate answer. It was illogical of him to be disappointed when she was doing exactly what had been requested of her.

He managed to ask several questions about her activities in this final week of the semester. She still had two finals to take, and the last array construction session, and then she would begin packing to return home for the long summer leave. He was heartened when she repeated her desire to participate in the array tuning, promising to arrive back on campus within a day or two of his notification that it was ready for that activity. All too soon, she rose and left his office, citing the need to study for those remaining finals.

****

Thursday evening finally arrived. He knew she had finished all her finals. He also knew that her marks this semester were exceptional. He had had no qualms whatsoever in accessing her records, something that he would _not_ share with her. She was the only cadet who arrived this evening. The others either had already finished their finals or needed the study time. None of the others had been as dedicated or accomplished as she had been throughout the semester. It had been time well spent, not just for accomplishing the construction of the delicate assemblies, but in learning more about her and helping her with her language studies. It would not be the same in the coming weeks, without her presence at the next bench as he worked.

She said nothing about her decision. As the session wore on and she talked of many other subjects, he began to despair. Surely if she meant to accept, she would have stated so at the beginning. By the time she was packing up her tools, he was beginning to feel illogically _sullen_. This was not something he had foreseen. He had been anticipating the hours they would spend together in his office.

She took the final assembly that she had completed, brought it and laid it on his workbench. She stood there, quietly, waiting for him to look at her. After a moment, he sighed quietly, steeled himself for her rejection and lifted his eyes to hers. And was met by a blinding smile.

"Commander Spock, sir, I would be very pleased to accept the position as your aide. I have considered this very carefully and believe that it would enhance my record to have this experience. I do wish to present an exemplary record so that I may meet my wish to serve aboard the Enterprise. I have considered my course load for the next year, as well as the other activities which I will be participating in and am sure that I will be able to handle the additional work."

Such a thorough analysis. She had done exactly as requested of her, logically and thoroughly. He was elated. His irritation and depression lifted immediately. He was not aware that his eyes shone back at her, that his lips quirked up at the corners. He _was_ aware that he was happy.

"Cadet, it is quite dark outside. I shall escort you back to your quarters."

__________________

Author's note: This is the completion of this story. There will be a sequel, covering Nyota's final year at the Academy. The title will be 'A New Day Coming'. (And it will have M-rated chapters in it.)

I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, marked it as a favorite, or set a story alert. It's so very nice to know that you are enjoying what I have written.


End file.
